I, Pirate
by Tarantella
Summary: I, Robot:Pirates of the Caribbean crossover:: Robin Turlo is a modern thief from 2035. What happens when a heist goes awry and she finds herself in the 18th century? Will a pirate captain help or complicate? JOC
1. Chicago 2035

**This is an I, Robot/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or I, Robot, But I do own Robin, Wirf, Clay, and Troy. Cause I spent a lot of time on them. Here's chapter one. It starts out at the scene in I, Robot where the robot is running with the purse. If you haven't seen the movie, you will NOT understand what is going on!**

_Chicago 2035_

Ah, Chicago. The sights, the smells, the technology…it was all so urban. And, of course, the heartless robots running errands everywhere. Detective Del Spooner didn't see why humankind put so much confidence in them. They were just lights and clockwork. No sense of compassion at all.

Spooner walked along normally, eating a sweet potato pie made by Gigi, his grandmother. His chocolate brown eyes surveyed the streets indifferently, seeing the new spherical-wheeled cars zoom by and NS-4s assisting little old ladies across the street. He shook his head, wondering how the city had allowed itself to depend on these machines.

As he walked, he felt his gun swing against his leg in its holster under his black leather clothing. Black was the new color of the century. There was scarcely a scene that didn't have someone dressed in black in it.

Spooner had a license to carry a gun, being a detective for the Chicago Police Station. Only a year ago had he been nearly retired after an accident that resulted in his entire left arm, lung, and shoulder being robotically reconstructed and painted over in exoskin.

He flexed his metal muscles, squinting in the sun as he started over a bridge above the highway.

Suddenly, an NS-4 quickly ran under the bridge carrying a large black purse over its arm. It seemed in an unnatural hurry. This was what Spooner had looked for: chance to prove that the robots were unruly and out of control.

Spooner quickly handed his pie to a man walking innocently by with a black hat and briefcase.

"What the--?"

"Here, hold my pie," said Spooner, distracted. The man looked at him oddly, stuttering. Spooner gave him a look. "Sir, hold it or wear it!" he said more forcefully. The man nodded uncertainly. Spooner nodded back and jumped over the side of the bridge to the street below, sprinting after the robot. He pushed whoever was in his way to the side, his main focus being catching the NS-4.

The man on the bridge watched him go, still standing there, awkwardly holding the pie.

"I'll take that for ya. I'm a friend of his," said A tall, thin girl around 21 years old with long braided light brown hair in a sweet British accent, smiling kindly, her pearl grey eyes innocent.

The man gladly shoved the pie into her hands and continued on his way.

The girl smirked mischievously, turning and walking over to two men around the age of 28. One looked older than the other, tall, burly, bald, and muscular. He had hard, hazel eyes and wore black boots, gloves, jeans and a sleeveless black t-shirt.

The other was tall, thin, and lanky with short dark brown spiked hair and light blue eyes. He wore black boots, blue jeans, and a long-sleeved black shirt under a jean indigo vest..

The girl, on the other hand, wore a tight, navy turtleneck tanktop and black baggy cargo pants. On her feet were a pair of worn leathery black boots and she wore a pair of black tipless gloves on her hands.

Both men looked at her curiously, the smaller one eyeing the pie hungrily.

"Why'd you steal his pie, Rob?" asked the bald one in a British accent.

"I thought we could use some breakfast," said Robin simply. "And it is all thanks to Detective Spooner's robot paranoia that we have it, Clay."

"So, are we saying this meal is thanks to overly paranoid people with grandmothers that make really good pies?" asked the other man.

"Why yes. That's exactly what we're saying, said Robin sarcastically. "Come on, its time to go. Oh, and he's not _overly_ paranoid, Troy. He just doesn't trust robots. He's okay once you get to know him."

"Whatever you say. You've known him longer," grumbled the other man.

"Exactly! So my word is final," said Robin decisively.

"Well—"

"Troy."

"Yes?"

"Drop it."

"But she's acting like she'll get an award saying 'For Robin Turlo, Pie Thief Extraordinaire'," argued Troy.

"There's an idea…think they have one of those?" asked Robin, grinning.

"No, Rob, I don't think they do," said Clay.

"Thank God…" muttered Troy. Clay shot him a look.

"Wirf, we're here," said Clay, speaking into an earphone. "What do we do?"

"Hang on…this stupid thing isn't on the right frequency," a voice answered through a storm of static. There were some beeps and clicks and the static cleared up. "Ah…there…now…here's the plan…"

**--------------------------------------------------**

**HA! I cliffed it. I don't get many opportunities to do cliffies. More to come!**

**REVIEW! **


	2. According to Plan

**Disclaimer: Don't own I, Robot. Don't own POTC. This chapter will be better.**

_According to Plan_

"Alright. Clay, you try to get an officer's uniform. There will be a lot of opportunities. Some old professor decided to commit suicide today. Threw himself out a window on the 32nd floor or something. Just lure some officer into an alley and do what you do best," said the voice.

"Why did he commit suicide?" asked Troy curiously.

"That's not our business. Let's just stick to the plan. Clay, you heard Wirf. Go and be persuasive in your own manner," said Robin smoothly.

Clay walked off towards an officer at the entrance to the large pointed USR building, head of the NS robot series' creation. Robin and Troy watched in amusement as the large man began pointing and shouting in terror at an alleyway next to the building. They both knew he would never do that in _any _situation. The gullible officer walked into the dark alley, Clay following. A minute later, Clay emerged wearing the officer's uniform, a triumphant look on his face.

"What was your excuse to make him go in there?" asked Robin with mild interest.

"Told him I spotted the escaped convict, Leon Wirflo, down that alley," he said simply. "Honestly, people will believe anything these days."

"Ah, but they haven't caught him yet have they Wirf?" said Robin slyly into her earphone.

"Nope, no cops here yet," replied Wirf. He had been on the most wanted list for a long time, being an elite hacker and thief. His real name was Leon Wirflo, but it wasn't a good idea to walk into a police-infested area, apparently talking to yourself and repeating his name. So, Wirf it was.

"No what do we do?" asked Troy in a monotone.

"Well, Clay, you waltz in there and tell them that the police chief wants to see them back at the station. Then, Robin, you and Troy sneak in through the fire escape in the alley. Clay, you find the inside way to the fire escape. Try to avoid the blue strips on the wall. They're hooked to a computer taking footage of pretty much every inch of the hallway.

Go to an air vent and crawl straight past three rights. Turn in on the fourth and you'll crawl until you see the room with plasatronic brain called VIKI. That's the thing the blue strips connect to. Get to the dome in the center and open the control panel. Type in the numbers 13666…"

"Bad luck. We're gonna get caught," said Troy, shaking his head. Clay threw him another look.

"Ahem…if I may continue. After you type the code in, a door across the room should open. Walk along the walls to avoid security cameras. Stick close to the ground too. The Multi Dimensional Transporter should be standing on a platform in the middle surrounded by a computer-operated force field. Just…well…really you need to be a robot with dense alloy to survive the field, but just…just throw your shoe at it. Have someone on the other side to catch it when it falls…"

Troy was about to comment incredulously, but Clay kicked him.

"When you get the MDT, go back in the air vent and crawl along every left turn until you come to a slide. Slide down it and you should end up outside. That's the eviction tube if anyone detects a blockage…"

"But won't WE be a blockage?" asked Robin.

"No. I've hacked into the system to disable those sensors for the next five hours. They don't think that area is the one to use maximum protection on. The van is in the underground highway, Turn 52. You can't miss it. Simple plan, aye?"

Troy's mouth was agape in disbelief. He began shouting before Clay could stop him.

"THAT'S THE BEST YOU'VE GOT? YOU STUPID BLITHERING IDIOT! AND WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT, HUH? WHAT THEN? YOU TELL ME!" he shouted at his own ear, his face contorted as though he were sucking on five lemons at once. Bystanders began to stop and stare at the ranting, red-faced man in the middle of the street in front of USR. Robin quickly smacked the back of his head angrily. Clay crossed his arms and stared every staring onlooker in the eye so they quickly turned and left. Wirf cleared his throat.

"Hey, don't ask me. I just work here," he said innocently.

"Yeah. Shut up Troy. Clay, go," said Robin irritably.

Clay straightened up in an official manner, striding into the large robotics building. He saw the old man lying on the hard ground, his head in a pool of his own blood, a large, holographic police tape perimeter surrounding the impact site.

Clay looked away, grimacing. One can only imagine the pain a fall from that height inflicted.

"Men, the chief called us back," he said to the large policemen standing around, staring at the body.

"Well I didn't get a call…" started another officer.

"It's urgent. He says it's a serious case. Oh…and they ordered more Krispy Crème doughnuts…" urged Clay, starting to run out of excuses.

"You heard the man! Back to the station!" called one of the officers, running out of the building. The other officers soon followed.

"Ain't you comin, mate?" asked a straggling officer.

"I'll clean up the scene here then you fill me in when I get back," said Clay, nodding at the scene. The other officer nodded and ran out the door.

"And the gullibility award goes to…" said Robin in his earphone.

"Mister Steven Pullver," said Clay, looking at the man's ID, which he'd swiped from the gullible officer.

"Come on. We've found the vent and Troy's taking forever unscrewing it," said Robin.

"I AM NOT!" said Clay angrily.

Clay adjusted the hat on his head and walked through the hallways confidently. Eyeing the blue strips on the wall, he edged out of their range and stuck a bent knife into a door, turning it. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Clay pulled it quietly shut behind him, turning to face Robin and Troy, who were pulling the vent off the wall.

It came free and they set it on the ground. Robin placed her hands on the bottom of the shaft, pulling herself in, moving up to make room. Troy went next, kicking and clawing with his hands frantically to get in. Robin laughed. Clay followed after them, after stripping his police clothes of course. They weren't really his style.

"Right…right…right…right…is this it?" asked Robin, looking through a vent in the floor of the shaft, seeing a faint blue glow.

"That's the fourth. Go for it," said Clay.

"Screwdriver," said Robin, holding a hand back. Troy grabbed the screwdriver out of his belt and handed it to her.

"Real nice view from back here," he said, smirking. Clay punched his leg. Troy kicked him.

"Shut up," muttered Robin, unscrewing the vent. A few moments later it came free. Robin caught it as it suddenly fell out of the shaft and pulled it back up, setting it inside.

It was a long drop to the dome. At least fifteen feet. Robin slid her feet through the opening, still holding on with her hands, and leg go, landing catlike on the walk between the ledge against the wall and the dome in the center.

"It's all clear, come on!" she called.

Troy's legs emerged a second later, followed by the rest of his body. He fell a little more unceremoniously than Robin. Clay hopped out quickly and landed on his feet.

They walked across the walk into the center, opening the control panel. Clay typed in 13666. Troy muttered something about bad luck again, leading to Robin slapping the back of his head once more.

The door opened on the opposite side as expected and they entered. It was a large room lit by the faint blue glow of the force field surrounding the MDT, which was situated on a platform. Robin walked over and crouched down on one side of it.

"Troy, throw your shoe at it," she said, positioning herself so she would be able to catch it.

"What if it like disintegrates?" asked Troy suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Then we lose a big money deal and you lose your shoe," said Robin. Troy sighed in exasperation and took his boot off, tossing it at the machine. It went through the force field and hit the MDT directly. The machine fell through the other side of the force field right into Robin's arms.

Troy replaced his boot, grumbling and they turned to leave.

"Put your hands in the air!"

The police had surrounded them completely. They were all pointing cool laser techno guns at them. Robin was still holding the MDT. She heard Wirf talking into the earphone.

"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU CAUGHT? Oh sh…" He hung up.

"Put your hands up!" repeated the policeman. Troy and Clay put their hands up, but Robin was _still _holding the MDT, so she couldn't. They looked at her warily.

"PUT DOWN THE MDT!" yelled another policeman. The guns were still pointed at them. Robin slowly started to put the MDT down.

She didn't make it.

The MDT began to glow and a large glowing golden portal opened in mid-air. One of the policemen fired his gun in surprise.

Clay suddenly thrust Robin and Troy to the side and pulled out his gun. Troy fell to the ground. Robin stepped back, tripped over Troy, and fell through portal just as another shot echoed throughout the room.

She flew through a swirl of color, time, and space. Chicago 2035 sped away as she flew towards the unknown, finally losing consciousness.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**I revised this chapter a lot. Tell me how you like it. I'm basing Troy loosely on Riley from National Treasure. REVIEW PUH-LEASE!**


	3. Good Morning Port Royal

**Disclaimer: I do not own I, Robot or POTC.**

**Here it is folks! PORT ROYAL!**

_Good Morning Port Royal_

"What girl is this?"

"What strange garb."

"She looks as if she is a pirate?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Someone get the Commodore!"

"I'm already here Mr. Murtogg."

It took Robin a while to comprehend what the voices were saying. She slowly opened her eyes. A man in a white powdered wig stood over her, a disapproving expression on his pale face. He uncannily resembled an ice cream.

Robin began to sit up, drawing gasps from the crowd of people grouped around her. An incredible pain suddenly grew from the back of her head. She held it, groaning. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet, looking around as the natives backed away, one woman fainting into a man's arms.

It looked as if Robin had landed right in the middle of the busiest street of an eighteenth century town on a dirty cobblestone road. The natives around her were all dressed in tights and long official-looking coats or, in the women's cases, long poofy dresses that reached the ground. Nearly everyone wore a large white powdered wig.

Robin turned around and spotted a beach on the ocean. Ocean? Was there supposed to be an ocean in Chicago?

On the docks small negro boys ran around, holding things for rich men or fishing off the wooden planks. Large negro men were loading and unloading cargo off of the very authentic humongous ships that bobbed in the water.

Robin looked around again and saw the Ice Cream man standing two feet away. She took a small step back, looking him straight in the eye.

"Excuse me Mister—"

"_Commodore_ Norrington," said the Ice Cream man.

"Excuse me _Commodore_, but where exactly am I?" asked Robin curiously. Norrington looked at her oddly before answering.

"You are in Port Royal," he said hesitantly.

"And Port Royal is where?" asked Robin. Some of the people in the crowd whispered to each other. Norrington raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was a joke.

"The Caribbean. And it is year 1642 if you need to know that as well," he said, chuckling at his own joke. Some of the onlookers sniggered.

"Thank you. I _did_ need to know that. Now I'll just be on my way," said Robin, frowning at him and bowing dramatically and turning to walk off somewhere eles, but she found herself enclosed by a ring of people.

Norrington was still staring at her with a look that told her quite plainly that he was very concerned for her sanity. Robin took that to mean that she wasn't headed anywhere until he knew her purpose in this…Port Royal or whatever.

"Well…hello. My name is Robin Turlo and I am from the future," she said, holding out her hand and grinning.

Apparently the Commodore took this as evidence that she actually _was_ not of sound mind. Not that she was but Norrington clearly thought so.

One of the Commodore's soldiers, by name of Mullroy, stepped forward and began whispering to Norrington.

"What do we do with this one? We can't let her walk around the city, disturbing our citizens' lives. They'll become suspicious and riot on us for breached security and letting vandals walk free amongst the innocent and vulnerable," he said.

"What do you want me to do? She hasn't done anything against the law," said Norrington hopelessly.

"…Have her jailed for piracy," suggested Mullroy.

"Piracy?" asked Norrington.

Mullroy nodded at a man behind Robin, who was nodding at the Commodore and lowering his pocketwatch into Robin's pocket. Commodore Norrington nodded back and straightened up.

"Miss Turlo!" he said. Robin turned back to him.

"Yes Captain?"

"Commodore."

"Whatever."

"You are to come with us to be questioned," said Norrington, nodding at his officers Murtogg and Mullroy.

They moved forward and each took a firm grip on her arms, leading her up the street.

Robin recognized the grip and the serious set looks on the guards' faces. She broke free.

"Oooohh no. You're not taking me to jail!" she said, backing away, but being stopped by the wall of onlookers.

Murtogg pulled out his musket and cocked it, pointing it threateningly at Robin. Robin grabbed onto it and flipped the holder flat on his back on the cobblestones. Mullroy, in surprise, pointed his musket and fired at her. The bullet shot straight into Robin's right forearm. Robin, however, paid it no mind. She didn't even flinch. She just went on forward, grabbed his musket, and flipped Mullroy backwards; _him_ landing flat on _his_ back.

Two more guards ran up and took firmer holds on her arms. Commodore Norrington strode up and quickly clamped Robin's hands in heavy gray irons.

"You are under arrest for assault on two military officers and piracy," he said, a smug smile playing its way onto his face. Robin stared at them incredulously.

"I haven't committed piracy," she argued.

"I beg to differ, Madam," said Norrington, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out the pocketwatch. "I believe this is yours, sir."

"Thank ye, Commodore," said the man who had placed the watch in her pocket, grinning evilly at Robin, exposing his rotting yellow teeth.

Robin sighed miserably as the crowd parted and the two soldiers escorted her to the large stone jail.

_(There is _NO_ way my luck could be _THIS_ bad!) _she thought, shaking her head disbelievingly.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**I updated as the masses desired. Now REVIEW!**


	4. Jolly Ole Jail

****

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC, don't own I, Robot.

Thank you for all the reviews! And I'm only to the third chapter as well! This is way better than the last time I posted this! Thank you all!

Here he is, folks. The infamous captain, himself!

_Jolly Ole' Jail_

Robin was violently shoved down the moist-walled stone hallway of the Port Royal prison towards a small dank cell in the back with hard crisscrossing bars covering the door. The guards slowly unlocked the creaky door, throwing it open and thrusting Robin to the straw-covered floor inside, grunting. They sneered at her through the bars.

"You'll 'ave a nice long stay in there 'til time 'as come," said the one on the right with an unpleasant grin. The other one cackled, locking the door with a large metal key. They both slapped each other on the back and marched out of the prison, backs perfectly straight.

"Joy," said Robin sarcastically, brushing herself off. She scooted against the far wall of the cell and examined the heavy damp irons still clamped around her wrists. They would be simple enough to get off. Merely a basic lock had been used in them.

Robin glanced around, noting her surroundings. Her cell was at the end of a long stone hallway. There was one window near the ceiling and it was barred. Outside her cell, the hallway continued down some stairs and out of sight. There was a staircase across from a cell two cells away. On the far wall of the hallway a hat and belt hung on some iron hooks nailed to the wall.

Robin stared at the lock to her cell. It was a bit more complicated than the ones that fastened the irons to her wrists. Nothing she couldn't handle though, of course.

"Wha're ye in fer?" came a voice. Robin looked around and spotted a man in the corner across from her in the same cell. He wore a billowy dirty white shirt under a dark blue vest and brown pants. Apparently his overcoat, hat, and belt were the ones hanging on the hooks in the hallway. Robin couldn't make out his face because of the black tri-corner hat pulled low over his eyes. She looked at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"I'm locked in a cage with _this_ drunk? Now I know I'm having a good day," she said sarcastically.

"Now tha's a bit harsh, Miss," said the man, looking up with a falsely hurt look on his face. Robin noticed that he was quite handsome for a drunk. He was tanned from hours in the sunlight, with coarse, wild, dark hair in dreadlocks under a worn red bandana. She spotted long chains of beads and what looked like a fragment of bone woven in. He had a small mustache and a short beard that was in two small beaded braids. But the most captivating thing about him were his eyes. They were a dark cinnamon brown, lined with kohl, and seemed to hold trickery, depth, and…was that wisdom? No, couldn't be.

"Hey dude," said Robin simply, turning her attention to opening a small pocket on her pants. This was harder than usual, her hands being cuffed.

The man watched her curiously from under his hat as Robin unbuttoned her pocket and pulled out an odd silver instrument. It was like a small knife with a thin bent blade with a split tip. She inserted it into the lock on one of her wrists and turned it. To the man's great surprise, the iron snapped open. Robin shook it off and pulled the knife out of it, unlocking the other one as well. She rubbed her wrists, putting the tool back into the pocket.

"That's interesting," said the man, staring at Robin. She glanced at him.

"Sorry, didn't catch your name," she said.

"I didn't catch yours," said the man.

"I asked you first," said Robin. The man smirked, showing a few golden teeth.

"Name's Captain Jack Sparrow, _formerly_ of the _Black Pearl_," said the man. He held out a dirty hand with many ringed fingers.

"And my name is Robin Turlo, and I am from the future," said Robin, smiling and shaking his hand. The captain paused, looking warily at her before speaking.

"Yer mad, lass. But that _would_ explain the strange clothes of which you wear," he said, laughing as he eyeed her garb oddly. "Well Miss Turlo, welcome to the Caribbean."

He smiled sarcastically at her, displaying the teeth once more, and stood up, waving his hand around the cell exuberantly. Robin stood as well.

"Don't call me Miss, whatever you do. Call me Rob or Robin, all me friends do. You a merchant sailor or what?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"Well since we be in a jail, I'll tell ye. I am guilty of piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, an' general lawlessness. Ye now. Wha're ye in fer?" asked Jack. He said this all very animatedly, waving his arms in a drunken manner as he spoke.

"Stealing, looting, pillaging, plundering, piracy…ya get the idea," said Robin. Jack blinked.

"How long exactly have you been here?" he asked.

"Twenty minutes exactly," said Robin.

"An' ye did all tha' in tha' amount of time?" asked Jack.

"Well no…actually that's my occupation. The reason I'm in jail _here_ is because I somehow landed in the street and the stupid _COMMODORE_ found me. I told him I was from the future. He didn't believe me. He put me in here for piracy by framing me. So naturally I attacked the guards. Then they had _another_ reason to arrest me. So here I am, in this lovely prison. Jolly good day in the jolly ole jail, don't you think?" said Robin sarcastically.

She crossed her arms and sat down in the corner pouting. Jack nodded in understanding, swaggering over and sitting down next to her.

"Where exac'ly do ye come from in the future?" he asked.

"Chicago," said Robin simply. Jack raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of Chicago.

"Do ye work alone in yer…occupational trips?"

"No. There're four of us. Me, Clay Donner, Troy Kirty, and Leon Wirflo. We all steal good bartering items and sell them fer a higher price on the Black Market," said Robin. "Leon's got himself a reputation as an escaped convict for some strange reason he never mentions. That's pretty much it. Now…you are _formerly_ of the _Black Pearl_, why?"

Jack winced for a moment, as if the memory was painful, before responding in a sharp tone.

"That's for me to know and ye to find out for yerself."

He turned towards the neighboring cell whose inhabitants were beckoning a dog towards them with a large bone. They whistled and beckoned in increasingly panicked tones.

"You can keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move," said Jack in a careless manner. One man turned around, staring at him.

"Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" he said in a defensive tone. Robin's head shot up suddenly.

"Gallows? They're going to _hang_ us?" said Robin questioningly. Jack looked at her oddly.

"As a matter of fact…_YES_, they are," he said sarcastically.

"What? Can't they just shoot us and be done with it?" asked Robin.

"You prefer that?"

"Well yeah," said Robin, shrugging. "Faster."

"I don't think they let you choose the way you die," said Jack. "My apologies for the inconvenience.

Robin moaned and sprawled her body on the floor hopelessly.

"Figures! This is the story of my life. When things are bad…_THEY GET WORSE_!" she yelled angrily.

Jack looked over at her, suppressing a smirk.

"Well ye seem to be taking this oddly well for a first timer," he said. Robin shot him a nasty look and pulled herself into a sitting position against the wall.

"Waiting to be killed…waiting to be killed…" she mumbled in a singsong voice. Jack laughed quietly to himself and sat up against the far wall, pulling his hat over his eyes once more.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**There ya go, the greatest Cap-i-tan on two legs. REVIEW OR BUST!**


	5. Attack of the Black Pearl

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC, don't own I, Robot.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! EGGNOGG FOR EVERYONE!**

**Also, in light of reviews being scarce on my co-authored stories, I encourage you to look at Billee Wisconsin's account and read the Apocalypse School for the Gifted series and the Welcome to Earth series. We wrote them together. Thank you.**

_Attack of the Black Pearl_

Robin and the odd Jack Sparrow sat in the dank prison cell for what seemed like hours. Robin entertained herself by humming and tapping different tunes on the stone floor, her yes closed, head beating in rhythmic motion. Jack sat there with his hat pulled low over his closed eyes.

"Lass…stop," he said suddenly.

"Hmm…hmmmmm…hmmmmmmmmmhmmm…hmmmmm…." hummed Robin.

"Lass…" said Jack again, his eyes opening.

Robin continued to hum.

"TURLO!" yelled Jack suddenly.

"Gah! What?" asked Robin, eyes shooting open.

"Stop that damn humming," said Jack.

"Fine…didn't have to FREAK OUT like that…" said Robin.

Right at that moment, a blast of cannon fire echoed throughout the city. Robin scrambled away from the wall hurriedly. Jack tensed, sitting up.

"I know those guns," he said to himself, shooting to his feet. He ran across the cell to the small barred window, looking out into the bay. Two cannonballs shot from a large ship harbored there and hit a nearby stone battlement.

A smirk crossed Jack's face, victorious and triumphant.

"It's the _Pearl_," he said satisfactorily.

The prisoners in the neighboring cell had long since given up on beckoning the dog with the keys over. For the past two hours they had just sat in depressed silence. But now one of the hopeless prisoners stepped up to the barred wall that separated the two cells, a look of fear upon his face.

"The _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships an' settlements fer near ten years. Never leaves any survivors," he said, glancing at his cellmates in reassurance. Jack turned to him, smirking.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" he said in amusement. A look of confusion came across the prisoner's face and he turned to his equally confused cellmates for an answer. Robin stood up, stretching, and walked over to the barred window as well, stepping up on a bench next to the wall to be able to see out of it. She glanced at Jack, then back at the _Pearl_.

"That her?" asked Robin, nodding at the black ship now firing cannonballs all over Port Royal. Jack nodded.

"That's the one," he said. Robin looked back to the _Black Pearl_ and squinted at the docks. "Looks like they're comin ashore. No doubt to terrorize the town even more."

"That _is_ usually their custom," said Jack matter-of-factly.

Robin sighed and walked over to the cell door, sitting down and leaning up against it.

"If we're lucky maybe they'll blast a hole in the wall," she said sarcastically.

Jack laughed and turned back to the window.

A cannon shot boomed out again and an explosion could be heard nearby. One of the prisoners gave a gleeful shout and danced around with one of his cellmates.

"Yes yes yes! They've blown up the gallows! YYYEEESSSS!" he said happily.

They danced around, laughing with glee. Jack and Robin stared at them oddly, though Robin was secretly relieved that they wouldn't be hung the next day.

Jack shook his head exasperatedly and looked back out of the window, only to dive away from it a second later as a cannonball blasted a hole through the stone wall in between the two cells. But, unfortunately, it only hit Jack and Robin's cell a little, making a hole barely big enough for their heads to fit through. The prisoners in the neighboring cell however began jumping through the hole onto the pile of rubble outside and climbing to the ground. The prisoner from before paused for a last word.

"My sympathies friend. You've no matter o' luck at all." he said, pityingly. Then he moved on to jump out of the hole in the wall, cackling madly. Jack walked over to the hole slowly, leaning his head on it hopelessly.

"Figures…" muttered Robin from her corner. Jack turned to her.

"This really isn' the time to use sarcasm aroun' me. Ye might not be in me good graces if ye keep it up," he said warningly. Robin smirked.

A shaft of moonlight shone through the window as Jack reached into the neighboring cell, picking up the abandoned bone. He then resumed the pitiful task of beckoning the dog towards him with the keys. Jack whistled and shook the bone, muttering in a persuasive voice.

"Come on doggy. It's just you and me now. Its just you an' ole Jack."

"Oh, and I'm the wall then am I?" said Robin sarcastically. Jack shot her a look briefly.

"Come on. Come on that's it. Come'n get the bone. Come on. Bit closer; BIT CLOSER! That's it. That's it doggy. Come on you filthy slimy mangy cad."

The sudden sound of a door opening filled the hall. The mangy dog sped off in the opposite direction down the hallway in fear. Jack panicked.

"No no no, doggy. No no no no no no no I didn' mean it. I didn'…I," he finished in defeat

Robin laughed softly as Jack groaned. He glared at her.

At that moment, shouts could be heard from the lit staircase as two unconscious guards tumbled down it. Two dirty unkempt pirates entered. One was dark with dreadlocks. The other had a mustache and wore a greenish brown cap. They shall henceforth be referred to as Koehler and Twigg. Twigg looked around angrily.

"This ain't the armory!" he said, examining his surroundings. Koehler spotted Jack and stepped forward, sheathing his sword.

"Well well well, look what we 'ave 'ere Twiggy. Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, spitting at Jack. Twigg stepped forward as well. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance. His fortunes aren't improving much."

Jack gave the two an annoyed glance before countering.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen." They stopped laughing and frowned. Jack continued. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Koehler shot his hand out into the cell and grasped Jack's throat. Robin made a sudden movement as she saw his hand. It had turned skeletal, the sleeves ragged and ripped, but the part of Koehler out of moonlight remained normal. Jack looked at the skeletal hand curiously.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," said Koehler. He turned to Robin. "Neither of you."

Koehler shoved Jack away and he and Twigg stalked off. Jack watched them go, lifting the bone to eye level, examining it.

"That's _very_ interesting," he said quietly. Robin moved to the window and looked out once more.

"So…friends of yours?" she asked, glancing at Jack. Jack moved over to her as well. He had a fiery hateful look in his eyes although his voice was calm.

"Mutineers of mine is more what they are," he said. "It's a long story." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Well, out with it. Come on we've got the TIME!" she said exasperatedly. He stared at her as if sizing her up. Then he turned away.

"My business, not yours. Let's work on finding a way out right now. "

"The _Pearl_'s leavin'," pointed out Robin, eyes on the bay.

"Tha's odd. Ah, well. I suppose they decided ta leave some survivors this time 'round," said Jack from the other side of the cell.

He picked up the bone once more, looking from it to the floor. Suddenly he smashed it into the floor, breaking it. Robin stared at him. He looked at her, holding up the broken piece of bone, pointing at the sharp tip it now had.

"Lockpick. That one you have won' work on this lock. Tis too small," he said, moving to the door and inserting the bone into it, moving it around forcefully.

Robin shrugged and returned to her corner.

**---------------------------------------**

**There. The story may not reach the romantic places yet, for tis not near the opportune moment, in the words of our Cap-i-tano.**

**REVIEW OR BUST!**


	6. Commandeering

****

Hullo again! The time has come for you Orlando Bloom fans. I present to you…WILL TURNER! (Insane fangirls shriek) YES! On we go then!

_Commandeering_

Robin awoke the next morning to find Jack still attempting to pick the lock with the bone.

"How's it comin?" she asked, yawning. Jack paused in his work, turning to give her an exasperated glare with his tired bloodshot eyes before returning to work.

At that moment, they both heard footsteps descending the staircase across the hall. Jack left the bone in the lock quickly, sprawling himself on the floor casually just as a young man with sleek brown hair and eyes entered.

He had a small mustache and looked slightly dashing in Robin's opinion, dressed in a brown vest, white shirt, and brown breeches. Or maybe it was only because he was obviously not the guard and obviously able to get the keys from the mutt. The man approached the cell, sticking his face close to the bars.

"You! Sparrow!"

"Aye," said Jack raising his head off the floor to look at him. Robin rolled her eyes slightly at Jack's act. The man went on.

"You are familiar with the ship the _Black Pearl_?" he said. Jack lay back down, staring at the ceiling.

"I've 'eard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make BERTH? 'Ave you not heard the stories?" asked Jack incredulously, sitting up. The man stared at him. Jack went on.

"_Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. Its an island that cannot be found _except_ by those who already know where it is."

"The ships real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place WHERE IS IT?" said the man forcefully.

"Why ask me?" said Jack lightly, a tone of mockery to his voice.

"Because you're a pirate," said the man simply, as if that explained everything.

"And ye want to turn pirate yerself is that it?" said Jack, grinning. The man placed his face up to the bars defiantly.

Robin sat neutrally in the corner, watching them rally off lines, the man becoming more and more agitated as Jack teased him from safe inside the cage. Robin hoped the man would just rip the bars out to get at Jack and leave her to escape.

"Never," declared the man. Jack sat there examining his hand, waiting for the man to confess. The man looked away impatiently. "They took Miss Swann," he said in resignation. Jack brightened and sat up.

"OH! So it _is_ that you found a girl. I see," he said, a contemplative look crossing his face. Robin glanced between them quickly in confusion.

"Hang on…have you met each other?" she asked. The man turned to her.

"I fought him in my shop," he said. Jack waved his hand dismissively.

"We're newly acquainted as of yesterday," he said lightly.

"Ah," said Robin. Jack turned back to the man and continued.

"Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart…you're gonna have ta do it alone mate. I see no profit in it fer me."

"What's your next move, boy? Think hard now…" said Robin, her eyes flicking suggestively to the barred cell door, smiling.

"I can get you out of here," he said tantalizingly.

"Good suggestion!" said Robin, getting up.

"'Ows that, the keys run off," said Jack, nodding down the hall.

"Who cares? He can catch the mutt," said Robin, running to the bars and shaking them testily. The man examined the door.

"I help build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges," he said, picking up a bench as Jack watched him curiously.

"…Well ain't that a coincidence?" she said, scratching her head.

"With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free," the man continued, propping the bench against the door. Jack looked him over.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Will Turner," said the man. Jack sat up again.

"That'd be short for William I'd imagine. Good strong name. No doubt name fer yer father aye?" Will looked at him strangely.

"Yes," he said.

"Ooohh…good assumption," muttered Robin. Jack stood up.

"Uh huh…well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" he held his hand out through the bars. Will shook it. Robin clapped her hands.

"Good! Oh, can I come too?" she asked, holding her hands together as if in prayer. Jack looked at her, then back at Will, smiling innocently.

"This is _our_ accord. Let's leave the lass 'ere, shall we?" he said.

"HEY!" yelled Robin. Will looked over at her curiously.

"Who're you?" he asked. Robin held out a hand through the bars.

"Name's Robin Turlo. His cellmate," she said, pointing her thumb at Jack, who stepped forward impatiently.

"Great, now that we're all acquainted, get us out," he said, gesturing at the door. Will Turner pried the door free and tossed it aside.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that," he said as Robin and Jack stepped out, Robin running and kissing the opposite wall, then sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Not without my effects," said Jack, grabbing his load of stuff off of the coat hanger across the hall.

:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:

The trio splashed through the water by the docks of Port Royal, hiding under a bridge as some guards ran along the dock ahead.

"We're going to steal a ship?" asked Will. Jack was staring at a huge fancy ship. Will followed his gaze and saw what he was staring at. "That ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected pointing at the 'fastest ship in the Caribbean', the _Interceptor_. "We're gonna commandeer THAT ship. Naughtical term."

Jack turned to Will. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," said Will instantly. Jack brightened.

"Oh good! No worries then," he said. Robin looked at him oddly. He then turned to her.

"How far are _you_ willing to go to help us?" he asked suspiciously. She glanced at Will.

"I'd…die I guess," said Robin uneasily, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Wonderful," said Jack cheerily, turning back to the ships.

A minute later, they found themselves walking along the sea floor far from the surface with an overturned dinghy boat held over their heads.

"_How_ do I get talked into these things?" asked Robin to no one in particular.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," said Will.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," said Jack. Will chose that moment to step in a crab trap. He couldn't get it off, so he just walked with it on.

When they arrived on the _H.M.S. Dauntless_, Jack stepped quickly down the wooden stairs onto the main deck, holding his pistol loosely in his hand.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship," he yelled at the guards passively. They all looked up. Then brilliant-minded Will stepped forward brandishing his sword.

"AYE! AVAST!" he yelled. The guards all laughed. Robin slapped her forehead in humiliated exasperation. Jack shot Will an odd look. Will looked back at Jack, slowly putting down the sword. A guard spoke.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a helpless lady," he said.

"Helpless my ass," said Robin angrily under her breath. "I'm not the one being threatened with a pistol…"

"You'll never make it out of the bay," he finished. Jack cocked his pistol and pointed it at the guard's head.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

That was all that needed to be said.

The guards were loaded into a dinghy and set adrift as Jack, Will, and Robin started out of the bay. The other guards aboard the _Interceptor_ had obviously noticed and were steering their ship towards the _Dauntless_, easily catching up with them. Will over up to Jack.

"Here they come," he said. Jack smirked. Robin stared at the approaching form of the _Interceptor_.

"So it begins," she mumbled.

When the _Interceptor_ finally drew even with the _Dauntless_, her crew all swinging ruthlessly aboard the latter while three unnoticed figures swung over to the now empty _Interceptor_.

Will quickly cut the grapple ropes with a small hatchet and they were soon sailing the _Interceptor_ towards the ocean, away from Port Royal and the _Dauntless_.

Those on board the large luxury liner quickly took notice of their ship's absence and were running to the lines, trying fruitlessly to swing across the water to the _Interceptor_.

Commodore Norrington, flustered and angry, quickly ordered for them to follow the _Interceptor_. But this was impossible to do, for, before they had abandoned the _Dauntless_, Jack had told them how to disable the rudder chain so that the guards could not steer the ship.

"Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time with it by ourselves!" said Captain called from the _Interceptor_, tipping his hat to them. Robin had more…well…let us say, _childish _personality when victorious, therefore, she chose to stick her tongue out at the murderous-looking British naval men. The guards angrily fired at them, all shots missing. Soon, the _Interceptor_ had made it out of the bay to the ocean.

:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:

A few miles out, the threesome began to talk, having no other way to pass the time.

When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," said Will, sharpening his sword with a stone.

" Is that so?" said Jack dismissively, steering the ship. Robin glanced back to Will.

" My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father," said Will, standing and walking to stare into Jack's face. Robin blinked.

"Does everyone here know someone else the other one knows?" she asked.

"Do they, Jack?" asked Will.

" I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill," said Jack.

" Bootstrap?" said Will, confused.

" Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him," said Jack, looking at Will with a convincing look on his face.

"Does he now?" asked Robin, looking at Will's face as well.

" It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law," said Will in denial.

" He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," said Jack.

My father was _not_ a pirate," said Will, taking out his sword threateningly.

"Will, put it away. There's no need to be fighting amongst ourselves when we're out here in the middle of the ocean," said Robin. Will reluctantly sheathed his sword and sat down once more, looking at Robin in interest.

"So how did you end up in jail as well as Jack?" he asked as a subject change.

"I fell through an interdimensional portal and landed in the middle of the street. Then Norrington framed me for piracy and _kindly_ escorted me to prison," she said.

"You fell through a what, sorry?" asked Will, blinking.

"I'm from the future. Me and my mates were stealing this transporter thing from a company and we were caught. Then, all of a sudden, I tripped, lost consciousness, and here I am in the jolly Caribbean hundreds of years previously," she explained. "How did you and Jack meet?"

"He rescued my…as Jack would put it, bonny lass, Elizabeth Swann, from drowning. Then the Commodore found he was a pirate and had him sentenced to a hanging. But, right as Miss Swann was defending him, he threw the iron chains around her neck and held her hostage until he could escape. He hid in my blacksmith shop and tried to take the irons off when I came in. I wouldn't let him leave, so he fought me," said Will.

"Who won?" asked Robin.

"Jack cheated. He pulled a gun on me at the last minute," said Will accusingly.

"You failed to establish the rules," said Jack.

"No, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd have killed you," said Will.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" asked Jack. Suddenly he grabbed the wheel and swung it so a sail moved out over the ocean, the beam catching Will in the chest and bringing him with it, hanging on for dear life over the water. Jack casually pulled out his sword and swaggered over to the rail casually. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"

"And I am…" said Robin.

"A woman. I need another man to help…_protect_ you. So…_" _Jack swung the wheel again and Will was pulled by the beam over the deck, where he let go and fell onto the wooden floor, groaning. Jack pointed his sword at him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He flipped the sword so the handle was pointed at Will. "Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" said Will.

"Tortuga," said Jack, smirking.

They split, Jack returning to the wheel and Will crawling back over to Robin.

He sat there a moment, regaining his breath and glancing at her.

"Robin!" he said suddenly. Robin looked at him.

"What?"

"Your arm!"

"What is it?"

"Its been shot twice, yet it does not bleed!" Robin looked at him oddly and then at her arm. Indeed there were two fresh bullet holes in it. Obviously she had not noticed them.

"Well, would ya look at that," she said lazily. Jack and Will stared at her in alarm. She looked up. "What?"

"There's no blood. Why is there no blood?" asked Jack in confusion. Robin slapped her forehead.

"Of course…you don't know…" she mumbled. "It's not bleeding because it's not a real arm."

Jack and Will's eyes widened further, now more shocked than confused. Robin sighed.

"Ok, a long time ago, before I started thieving, I was a cop. You know…a law _enforcer_. Anyway, so one time my squad was called out to a scene where a wanted criminal was trying to get away. He dropped a bomb and my arm was seriously injured. It broke at the elbow and my whole right forearm was paralyzed. They replaced it because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to ever use it again. It was replaced with a robotic arm and I cover it with fake skin," explained Robin.

Will continued to look confused while Jack grinned sarcastically.

"Oh. Well THAT explains everything!" he said, swaying a bit. Robin rolled her eyes at him.

"Why are you not still a…co…a…law enforcer?" asked Will interestedly. "Why would anyone give up a life of honor and glory for a lowdown thief's?" Jack looked a bit indignant. Robin swaggered over to Will in an imitation of Jack.

"That's for me to know and you to find out for yerself," she said, poking him in the ribs. Jack turned to her.

"What does yer robo'ic arm look like?" he asked. Robin winced.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" she asked. Will and Jack nodded vigorously. In response, Robin stuck her fingers into the bullet holes and pealed the skin off. Will and Jack grabbed each other in shock and alarm, giving Robin horrified looks as she threw it over the side of the ship carelessly, holding up her silver metal arm. It started at her elbow and extended all the way to the tips of her fingers. Shiny silver bright metal of the future with bright blue glowing muscles wound in. Jack and Will stared at it.

"…That's too clean to be metal," said Will.

"Tha's no' right…" muttered Jack.

"I can't feel anything with it. I can manipulate it though," she said, twirling her wrist and suddenly shaking her arm. There was a clanking noise and the two bullets fell out.

Will and Jack kept staring at the arm in awe. Will moved over and touched it, recoiling almost at once. Jack took the hand and began examining it closely, mouth hanging open. He shook his head in disbelief.

Robin reached into her pocket and pulled out a small spray can. Pulling her arm back from the men, she sprayed rubbery false skin along it that looked and felt undeniably genuine. Her job finished, she replaced the can in her pocket and flexed her arm, popping the joints which made metallic clicks.

Jack winced, stood up, and returned to the helm. Will watched him move.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"We're comin' up on Tortuga," said Jack, staring out at a spot of land in the distance.

:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:

**That was long. If you're reading this note, PLEASE read and review the stories under Billee Wisconsin's profile that I co-writ. We need reviews. If you're a Star Wars fan, read the Welcome to Earth series. If you like a load of movies and books mixed together in chaotic schooling, read Apocalypse School for the Gifted…which mainly focuses on Star Wars, but others might like it as well. PLEASEOHPLEASE!**

**REVIEW OR BUST! **


	7. Tortuga

**Here it is folks…TORTUGA!**

The ship docked in Tortuga that night. Robin and Will followed Jack through the brawling crowds closely, examining the sights with slight distaste.

Drunks were lying in the streets, either laughing hysterically or succumbing to severe hangovers. Other drunks were shooting off pistols and fighting constantly. The other OTHER drunks were being kicked out of the bars by the tired bartenders who looked as if they had been doing it every night since they adopted that as their career. The whores were tempting the drunks, pirates, and civilians, eager to get a night's pleasure and pay. And the pirates were drinking their 6th or 7th bottle of rum, if they weren't already out cold.

The threesome strode through the streets slowly, weaving in and out of the running civilians and beggar children. Jack seemed to feel right at home in the violent crowds. A man stumbled past and Jack grabbed his cane casually.

"More importantly, tis indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" he said, smiling and looking around. He turned his gaze to Will and Robin. "What do ye think?"

Will looked around uncomfortably.

"It'll linger."

"I tell ye mate, if every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," continued Jack. Robin looked around. Jack looked at her.

"Ye like, lass?"

"New Orleans," she said as a summary. Jack and Will nodded, obviously not understanding, but continued their surveying.

A red-haired woman wearing gobs of white face powder, dark eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick, matching her hair, sidled up to Jack. Robin noticed her cleavage was bulging at the top of her corset, making her occupation immediately obvious. Jack brightened as he spotted her, walking forward.

"Scarlett!" he said in enthusiastic recognition. The whore slapped him hard in the face so that his head snapped back, now facing Will and Robin, who started to laugh hysterically. The whore strode off angrily.

"Not sure I deserved that," he said painfully. As he turned back around, a blonde whore with the same amount of makeup as the last swaggered up. Robin stifled her laughter, watching eagerly. Jack brightened once more.

"Giselle," he said with a smirk.

"'Oo was she?" asked Giselle, smiling matter-of-factly.

"Wha'--?"

_SLAP_

Robin immediately fell over and started rolling on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Giselle gave a satisfied look and spun on her heel, walking away with her nose in the air. Jack's head, snapped back to Will once more, winced as if remembering something painful.

"I may 'ave deserved that," he said. Robin stopped laughing, still gasping for air.

"So, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow _DOES_ have his problems!" she exclaimed.

"Yes yes _hilarious_," said Jack, rolling his eyes at her and walking off once more. Will and Robin followed, each stifling small fits of laughter.

The threesome walked around a stable to a well. Jack lowered the bucket and began drawing water.

"Why do we need water?" asked Will.

"Ye'll see," said Jack, handing the bucket to him and lowering another for Robin. Getting one himself, he turned and led the way around the rest of the stable to the pig pen, where an old man resembling a badger lay asleep, snoring loudly. Jack threw his bucket of water over him and he woke up spluttering.

"Curse ye fer breathin' ye slack-jawed idiot!" he yelled, looking around wildly. His eyes landed on the three. "Mother's love. Jack. Ye know better than me not to wake a man when he's sleepin. Tis bad luck."

Jack smiled and crouched down next to him.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition by the man who did the waking." He offered the man his hand.

The man blinked, trying to figure out what Jack had said, then he gave up and took Jack's hand, standing up.

"Aye. That'll about do it," he said, smiling. Will suddenly threw his bucket of water on him as well. The man spluttered.

"Blast I'M ALREADY AWAKE!"

"That was for the smell," said Will. Robin suddenly threw her bucket of water on the man as well. He cried out and shook his head roughly to get the water out of his eyes.

"What was that one fer?" he asked. Robin shrugged.

"Sorry, did I need a reason?"

Jack quickly stepped in before the man could attack Robin. He found him a towel and introduced Will and Robin. The man's name was Joshamee Gibbs and he had apparently worked with Jack before.

They got up and walked to one of Jack's favorite pubs called _The Faithful Bride_. Inside, every single person was arguing or beating up another person. The children were scrounging around for spare coins. The whores, of course, were hitting on the fighting drunks, who were easily distracted by the alluring women and received painful shots from their opponents.

Robin watched the fights interestedly before joining in, herself. Jack instructed Will to keep a sharp eye out and strode over to Gibbs, bearing drinks. He switched the mugs around quickly before setting them in front of himself and Gibbs.

"Just the one," he said. Gibbs lowered his mug.

"Make it last then," he said. Jack nodded and took a small sip. "Now, what's the nature of this venture o' yourn?" Jack hesitated.

"I'm goin' after the Black Pearl," said Jack. Gibbs choked. Jack continued. "I know where it's goin' ta be, and I'm gonna take it." Gibbs shook his head.

"Jack, tis a fool's errand. Why you know better than me the tales o' the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew," said Jack, smirking.

"When I hear tales o' Cap'n Barbossa, 'e's not a man ta suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye."

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa'll give up his ship to you?" asked Gibbs.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye," said Jack mysteriously. Will looked over at them briefly before continuing to keep a look out.

Gibbs grunted in a confused way. Jack nodded his head at Will. Gibbs shook his head, not getting the hint. Jack nodded his head more vigorously at Will, eyes wide, trying to tell him who without words. Gibbs got the hint and looked at Will. He turned back to Jack.

"The kid?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy," said Jack smirking. Gibbs's expression changed.

"Is he now? Leverage says you. I think I feel a change in the winds says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound ta be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

Jack raised his mug. "One could only hope." Gibbs followed suit.

"Take what ye can!"

"Give nothin' back!" finished Jack. They clinked their mugs, drank deeply, and banged their mugs on the table.

The brawl at the other end of the pub then became a great deal louder. Jack and Gibbs looked around. Will stared on in bewilderment as the drunken brawlers lifted Robin onto their shoulders and drunkenly paraded out the door. Jack, Gibbs, and Will followed and watched as the drunken brawlers staggered out to the docks with her on their shoulders. She seemed to be a bit drunk herself.

The three men watched as the drunks walked right out onto the end of the dock and tossed Robin into the ocean. They howled with laughter as she came up choking on water. She laughed as well, now seeming very drunk. The crowd dispersed as Jack, Gibbs, and Will walked over to her.

Jack gave Robin a hand and pulled her back onto the dock. She was still laughing drunkenly.

"Now luv, did you 'ave anything to drink?" he asked.

"Uh…maybe…hic…ya," said Robin swaying a little like Jack did when he walked. He looked at her curiously.

" 'Ow did ye pay fer it?"

Robin hiccupped again and giggled as she drew out a small brown leather pouch that jangled slightly. Jack's eyes widened.

"OI! 'Ow'd ye get my moneybag?"

"Pirate," she said shrugging. He snatched it back from her and stalked back to where the ship lay moored after telling Gibbs to find a crew.

:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:

The next morning Jack, Will, and Robin made their way down to the dock where Gibbs had lined up all the sailors he had found.

"Feast yer eyes, Cap'n. All o' them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. An' crazy ta boot," he said as Jack examined the sailors all standing at attention. Robin smiled.

"Well, then they'll all fit in quite nicely," she said optimistically. Jack shot her a look.

"So _this_ is your able-bodied crew?" asked Will in disgust. Jack ignored him and continued to move down the line. He stopped at an old man with a blue and yellow parrot on his shoulder.

"You sailor!" he exclaimed.

"Cotton sir," prompted Gibbs. Jack continued.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Cotton didn't answer.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer me!" demanded Jack forcefully. Gibbs cut in.

"Uh, he's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Mr. Cotton showed Jack his severed tongue. Jack opened his mouth and stuck out his own in retaliation with a pained expression on his face. He started to move on but paused.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot, same question."

"Brack! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" squawked the parrot. Jack looked at Gibbs.

"Mos'ly we figure tha' means yes."

"Course it does," said Jack efficiently. He turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well you've proved they're mad," said Will in frustration. Robin piped up.

"Wonderful!"

Will looked as though he was going to strangle her.

"And what's the benefit for us?" asked a stern voice from the end of the line. Jack went pale, wincing and walking over to the figure, peeking under their hat. Slowly, he removed it.

"Anamaria," he said. The dark-skinned, dark-haired, stern-faced woman slapped him hard across the face. Robin clapped and began laughing hysterically again.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" said Will.

"No, that one I deserved," said Jack painfully.

"You stole my _boat_!" said the woman.

"Actually--" started Jack.

_SLAP!_

"--Borrowed…borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back," he finished, assuming a false smile. Robin laughed.

"But you DIDN'T!" yelled Anamaria. Jack put on a fake sweet voice to match the smile.

"You'll get another one."

She pointed her finger at him in a threatening manner.

"I WILL!" she said menacingly. Will cut in.

"A better one."

Jack grinned. "A better one."

"That one," said Will pointing at the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" asked Jack looking at where Will was pointing. "THAT ONE?" Will nodded. Jack turned back to Anamaria, smile back in place. "Aye, THAT one. What say you?"

"AYE!" yelled Anamaria.

"AYE!" yelled the rest of the crew before gathering supplies. Anamaria snatched her hat back from Jack before following. Gibbs approached Jack.

"No no no no no. It's _frightful_ bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir," he said cautiously. Robin immediately stopped laughing.

"EXCUSE ME?" she said, walking over to him.

"It'll be far worse not to however," said Jack looking at the sky with a pained expression.

"TOO RIGHT IT WILL!" yelled Robin from the background. She slapped Gibbs on the back of the head before walking over to Anamaria, who was loading rum bottles into a crate.

"Men!" Robin muttered in frustration, packing a few bottles into the crate.

"I know!" said Anamaria, equally as frustrated. Robin looked up at her.

"You slap well."

Anamaria looked up.

"Thanks," she said brightly, smiling at Robin.

"Usually I just smack 'em on the back of the head," said Robin.

"Nah, ye need ta get the message across to 'em. Go try Jack. Go on."

Robin walked over to Jack, who was at the helm. He gave her a cocky smirk.

"'Ow may I 'elp ye lu--"

Robin smacked him across the face with remarkable strength. He staggered back with the force of it.

"OI! What was that fer?" yelled the wounded Captain, rubbing his cheek.

"Punishment," said Robin.

"Bu' I didn't do anything!" he yelled incredulously.

"Well then consider it punishment for something you've gotten away with," said Robin triumphantly. She marched back to Anamaria who was fighting back laughter.

The victorious thief uncorked two of the rum bottles, handing one to Anamaria. They clinked bottles, chugging them down.

Jack watched them from the helm through narrowed eyes.

_(There's something strange about that girl) _he thought, shaking his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry about the long update. Research papers are evil. REVIEW!**


	8. Isla de Muerta

****

There'll be more kinda romantic stuff later on I PROMISE! Here's chappy…uh…8 I think…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Later that night the _Interceptor_ sailed into a rough storm. Forks of lightning crashed through the dark raining clouds, accompanying great crashes of thunder that shook the very boards the ship was constructed from. A great huge wave engulfed Robin and Will as they worked to secure some ropes. Robin spluttered as the salty water entered her mouth and eyes.

"AAARGH!" she yelled." IT'S COLD AND WET AND GUESS WHAT ELSE…COLD! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? WE'RE IN THE CARIBBEAN! HOW CAN IT BE COLD IN THE CARIBBEAN?"

Will threw her an exasperated look before quickly being doused by another salty wave. Gibbs appeared at his side, helping with the ropes.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" shouted Will over the storm.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," retaliated Gibbs over the gale. "But we're not tryin ta FIND north are we?"

"I have GOT ta get me one o' those!" yelled Robin. Gibbs laughed loudly as another wave crashed on deck. After making double sure the ropes were secure, the old bosun staggered over to Jack, who stood vigilantly at the helm.

"We should drop canvas sir!" he yelled over the high winds and swirling rain.

"She can hold a bit longer!" replied Jack in a gruff shout, smiling in spite of the nearly flooded deck and the increasingly close forks of lightning.

"What's in yer head that's put ye in such a fine mood Cap'n?" asked Gibbs, completely incredulous at Jack's optimism.

"We're catching up!" shouted Jack, an adventurous glint back in his eye.

****

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next day, they sailed through a particularly dangerous area of ocean. It was known as a notorious graveyard of ships. Apparently one ship had crashed and sunk, it's masts, boards, and other parts sticking dangerously high in the water, invisible above the water, leading to other ships crashing into it as well and, over time, creating this vast danger zone that the _Interceptor _was now sailing slowly through. The entire crew was gathered at the rails, solemnly staring out at the wreckage.

"Dead men tell no tales," squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot slowly.

"Puts a chill in the bones 'ow many honest sailors've been claimed by this passage," said Gibbs to Will at the railing of the ship. Robin sat over by the ladder, staring up at the sky rather than out at the sea of broken wood in water. For some odd reason images of Jack kept interrupting her various daydreams. No matter how many times she pushed them out of her head, they kept reentering forcibly. Gibbs's next words jerked her out of her reverie.

"…That be before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." Will looked up. Robin looked from him to Gibbs, waiting to see the reaction.

"What?" he asked. Gibbs seemed to think he'd said too much. "He failed to mention that…"

"Maybe to you but not to me," said Robin. Will looked at her.

"You knew?" he asked, a bit of a hurt expression on his face. Robin shrugged, stretching.

"He told me when we were in the cell…"

"And how come he didn't think it wise to tell me?" asked Will.

"Because _you_ have a pirate paranoia. You know…you really remind me of an old friend of mine…" said Robin, drifting into a thoughtful reverie. Gibbs, meanwhile, continued with the story of Jack's mutiny. Robin listened intently.

Apparently Jack had been captain of the _Black Pearl_, no surprises there, when he acquired a method of navigation to find the legendary Isla de Muerta. Then his first mate, Barbossa, had gotten the coordinates, held mutiny, and left Jack to die on an island. No one knew how he had escaped and Gibbs seemed entirely convinced that he escaped on sea turtles.

"He rode on a couple of sea turtles?" asked Will.

"Aye! Sea turtles!" replied Gibbs.

"What did he use for a rope?" asked Will. They looked up to see Jack standing there.

"Human hair…from my back," he said. Gibbs nodded at Will in a satisfied manner.

"Young Mr. Turner, Miss Turlo, and I are to go ashore," said Jack, looking out at the now visible Isla de Muerta.

"Cap'n, what if the worst should happen?" asked Gibbs.

"Keep to the Code," replied Jack.

"Aye, the Code," repeated Gibbs.

Robin and Will exchanged glances. Neither knew what 'the Code' consisted of.

Jack, Will, and Robin got into a dinghy and rowed towards the rocky cliff. Robin, at the rudder, steered them towards a cave where Jack had said the entrance was. Will was holding the lantern, lighting the way behind Jack, who was rowing. He suddenly spoke.

"What Code id Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates' Code," said Jack. "Any man who falls behind…is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, aye?" said Will.

"You'd be surprised," mumbled Robin. Jack spoke again.

"Ye know, fer having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one," said Jack to Will, who narrowed his eyes in denial. "Sprung a man and thief from jail, commandeered a ship o' the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out o' Tortuga." He eyed Will as the latter peered out of the boat at the gold-lined sea floor. "_And_, you're completely obsessed with treasure." The boat landed and Will got out, holding the lantern for them as Jack stood up, helping Robin out of the boat.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure," he said defiantly. Jack tied the boat and turned to him.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," he said. Robin looked around. They were in a sort of dock…a rock dock…that lead into a larger cave, no doubt loaded with sparkling treasure.

"Oh, what lovely décor. They have good taste. A _cave_! Who would'a thought?" she said sarcastically. Jack smirked. Will ignored her.

"Go on, 'ave a sense of humor, lad," said Jack, clapping him on the back. Will glared and followed the pirate. Jack walked to a large gap in the cave wall, covered in loose coins and jewels. Robin stared at the treasure in awe as the men climbed up onto the ledge, looking out onto the sacrificial ritual taking place. Robin took Jack's hand, climbing up to see as well, slipping a few gems into her many pockets, I might add.

A band of the filthiest, strongest, and most evil-looking pirates stood in the inner cave, which was absolutely heaped with gold and jewels. They were all surrounding a small island in the center of a waterway that had leaked into the cave. The island was supposedly situated on rock, but it was initially a large hill of gold coins with a long black stone basin atop it. The captain, Barbossa obviously, was next to the stone basin holding a girl's hand. The girl had long wavy golden-brown hair and pale skin and looked rather scared. Barbossa took a sacrificial knife, made of bone, and slit the girl's hand, clasping it around a golden coin. He held her hand over the basin and opened it, dropping the coin into the basin.

"Elizabeth!" hissed Will, making to climb into the cave.

"Not yet! We wait for the opportune moment," said Jack, pulling him back. Will glared at him. Jack turned and began striding off. Will followed.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" he asked. Jack turned around.

"May I ask you something?" he asked, walking directly up to Will, "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." He swaggered off again.

Inside the cave, Barbossa had shot a pirate, realizing they were still cursed. He hit the girl, knocking her down the golden hill to the waterside. The pirates began to argue.

Robin had remained at the gap, watching them avidly. And the monkey. Such a cute monkey. The captain had gone into a sort of funny purification pose.

"Okay…I'm confused," she muttered. A pirate near the back heard her and turned quickly around, leaving Robin no time to duck down.

"GIRL! IN THE BACK!" he yelled. The pirates turned suddenly, all eyes fixed on Robin.

_(Oops…)_ she thought. Next thing she knew, she was being pulled down into the cave by many grimy hands. Two pirates, a large bald black man with a studded brow and a tanned man with yellowing blonde dreadlocks, grabbed both of her arms and lead her forward, pulling her head back so she'd look at Barbossa in the eye.

"An' who might ye be, young missy?" he asked.

"Robin Turlo, at yer humble service," said Robin, smirking.

Will and Jack froze behind a stone wall, not seeing, but hearing the innocent voice that might be their downfall. Jack turned and saw Will with an oar raised. He raised his eyebrow. Will lowered the oar, shrugging. They turned back to watch the pirates.

"Ye smilin at me, wench?" asked Barbossa.

"Can't you tell? Oh, you must be blind," said Robin sarcastically.

"Daring little vixen ain't she?" asked Barbossa. The other pirates grunted. "What do ye think we should do with 'er, lads?"

There was a unanimous laugh among the men as their eyes strayed to the various body parts of Robin. She struggled in the pirates' grip, ripping her head out of their grasp.

"You go and try that and you lose something vital," she said in a growl.

"Well then you have no purpose here. And if you have no purpose here then…" he pulled out his double-barrel pistol and shot her right arm. To the pirates' immediate surprise, she didn't acknowledge the wound at all. The two pirates holding her broke away immediately, rubbing the hands they'd held her with.

"Now there's no need for shooting! I 'aven't done anything wrong," Robin was saying, unaware of their uneasiness. The pirates whispered in amazement.

"Look! No blood!"

"She can't be cursed too!"

"It's witchcraft it is!"

"Didn't even flinch!"

"So, are ye cursed too?" asked Barbossa, lowering the double-barrel slowly, eyes narrowed.

"Well…no…I…uh…it's my arm…" said Robin, holding it up.

"Yes…I can see that, Miss Turlo," said Barbossa matter-of-factly.

"No…it's not a real arm. It's metal," said Robin. The pirate captain took interest in this. He requested proof, which Robin gave by removing the skin, drawing sounds of awe from the surrounding pirates.

Will had swum up the waterway next to where Elizabeth lay, having taken advantage of Robin's distraction. He held a hand over her mouth and motioned for her to be quiet. Elizabeth grabbed the medallion, which had fallen when Barbossa smacked her, and eased into the water next to Will. They crept away under water, unnoticed. Jack met them at the boat.

"I'm stayin here fer Robin," he said, turning to go.

"No Jack, it's too risky. Robin will have to bail herself out of it," said Will, grabbing Jack's arm.

"Not if I can 'elp it," said Jack, pulling away and starting to run down the passage.

An oar collided with the back of his head and he fell to the rocky cave floor. Will handed the oar to Elizabeth and picked Jack up.

"Sorry, but it was for your own good," he told the unconscious pirate, loading him into the dinghy and began rowing back towards the _Interceptor_.

Back in the cave, Robin was explaining how her arm had been injured and replaced with the metal one, but, instead of referring to the fact that she was from the future and had lost her arm from a bomb, she glossed it over with a witch doctor and a cannibal island instead. The pirates ate it up.

"And…that's what happened," finished Robin. Barbossa nodded, snorting.

"So, what should we do with her gents?" he called to the other pirates. Each one's face cracked into identical evil smirks as they chuckled eerily.

"Wait…OH NO! NOT THAT! YOU AIN'T COMIN NEAR ME!" yelled Robin backing away. One pirate started forward, but Robin punched him with her metal arm, propelling him backwards.

"And why shouldn't we have our way with ye?" asked Barbossa.

"Because I might escape while you all are distracted, like that girl you had up there a second ago," said Robin, pointing at where Elizabeth had vanished. Barbossa's face screwed up in anger as he searched for her or the medallion. Both were gone.

"THE MEDALLION! SHE'S TAKEN IT!" he yelled. The pirates immediately ran for the boats. Robin lingered, grateful for the break from their attention.

"I'll…stay here until you get back or…leave or…"

"No, missy," said Barbossa, nodding at the Bo'sun, who took hold of her good arm. "Ye know of their plans and ye may provide to be a useful hostage. Bo'sun, please escort our young Miss Turlo to the ship," he said. Bo'sun picked her up and carried her out to the boats.

****

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**There, I updated. It took me forever to revise it and I've got stuff going on.**

So REVIEW!


	9. Sea Battle

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC…darn…**

**Sorry about the long silence. Exams are killer…and I'm trying to fix this story up still. It's working slowly. Gotta fix up the sequel as well. I don't think it was working out the way it went. So, if you have any ideas for the sequel, post em in reviews! Thanks!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth rowed the small boat all the way back to the _Interceptor_ without incident. They left the oars to the pirates' boats floating on the ocean all the way back. They reached the side of the ship and Will helped boost Elizabeth up onto the railing. She paused, staring at the crew.

"Not more pirates…"

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth," said Gibbs, stepping forward. A look of confused recollection crossed Elizabeth's features.

"Mister Gibbs?" she asked. Gibbs smiled and turned to Will, who had just climbed aboard behind Elizabeth, helping her down from the railing.

"Hey boy, where be Jack?" he asked sternly.

"I'm right 'ere Gibbs," said Jack, climbing over the railing rather distractedly. Gibbs smiled with relief and let out a grunt. Then he looked around behind Jack, a troubled glint sparking in his eyes.

"Where be Miss Robin?" he asked, eyes on the railing still, expecting her to follow.

"She fell behind," said Jack, not looking at anyone. There was a short silence, as everyone feared the worst. Gibbs bowed his head, nodding sadly before turning back to the crew.

"Keep to the Code!" he said, throwing one last glance back at the island. Anamaria sighed and looked at the members of the crew in turn, barking out orders to keep them busy.

As they set sail Jack stood at the back of the ship, his eyes wistfully staring back at the gradually shrinking island. Apparently that girl had meant more to him than he'd known…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Stupid Jack. Leave it to him to come up with a plan like that. _Take the oars, throw them in the water. Not like Robin can't breathe under water like the cursed blokes_," mocked Robin as she eased her midriff into the icy salty ocean water. When the pirates had discovered the oars were missing, they decided to walk to their ship. But what of the prisoner? She wasn't cursed. They came up with the _brilliant_ plan of tying a rope around her middle and pulling her along as they walked and she swam. That's thickheaded pirates' ideas for you.

When they reached the ship, Robin was brought (sopping wet I might add) to Barbossa's cabin. She was pushed inside, guided around the table, and _gently_ shoved into a hard wooden chair across from Barbossa.

"Now, missy. The girl's blood didn't work so do ye know 'oo's blood we need and where to find them?"

Robin remained silent, trying to come up with a story. Barbossa slammed his fist on the table.

"WELL?"

"Now, what'd be in it fer me if I'd be telling ye?" asked Robin slyly.

"I'll let ye live," said Barbossa simply. Robin held up a hand.

"Aha, but when are you going to come across another person that knows whose blood you need?" she pointed out. The pirate captain surveyed her.

"Name yer terms," he said. Robin paused.

"Lemme think of some first," she said. Barbossa grunted.

"Ye have five minutes," he said, pulling out a pocket watch and setting it on the wooden table face up.

Robin thought quickly. What did she really want above all else…

An image swam into her head. She didn't acknowledge it at first, but then she realized it' significance.

"Time's up," said Barbossa. Robin turned to him.

"Here are my terms…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

A while later Robin was shoved into a small cell inch deep in water by a guard with muscles as big as his head.

"Oi, you might want to fix this leak problem!" she yelled after the Bo'sun's retreating back. He, of course, didn't listen.

Robin looked around the sodden cell, sloshing over to the wall that made up the side of the ship and surveying it. She found a small hole in the wood and stuck her eye to it, peering out at the world.

The sea passed by slowly, occasionally a fish leaping out and landing in another wave. Robin blinked a few times, her legs growing tired from crouching down so long. Suddenly she spotted a large object drifting along. She drew back from the hole, rubbed her eyes and blinked, and looked back.

It was still there, along with others. Loads of barrels were drifting along past the _Black Pearl_. Other objects soon joined them. Crates, pots, bottles…

Her attention was directed to the large form of the Interceptor suddenly curving around the _Pearl_. She watched some more. Wooden panels moved to show small windows. Robin struggled to see what was inside the windows. Her eyes widened and she flung herself away from the window just as a cannonball shot through the wall where she had just been standing.

"OI! WILL YOU STUPID PEOPLE STOP TRYIN TO SHOOT ME?" she yelled out at the _Interceptor_. Robin stood up, kicking the cannonball aside and pushing the door. Amazingly it opened, the lock having been blasted. She thanked every God she'd ever heard of for her luck and ran up the wooden stairs to the top deck.

Up on deck, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ was swinging over to the Interceptor on ropes. Robin walked over to the mast of the _Interceptor_, which seemed to have collapsed onto the Pearl.

All of a suddenly she saw the monkey scurrying across towards her, holding the piece of Aztec gold. She took it from him and looked up in time to see Jack two feet away from her on the mast. Barbossa appeared behind her, the monkey back on his shoulder.

"Give me the medallion luv," said Jack, holding out his hand. Robin stared at him balefully, but Barbossa's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Remember our little deal, Missy?" he pointed his gun at Jack. Robin lowered her eyes and handed the medallion to Barbossa, who chuckled evilly and walked back towards his crew.

"Robin?" asked Jack, brow furrowed in confusion. Robin merely looked away, walking off towards the _Interceptor_'s crew, which was being held behind a length of rope. Jack climbed on board the _Pearl_ and tried to follow, but he was dragged off by two cursed pirates of the _Pearl_'s crew.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" yelled Barbossa. The crew let up a cheer. They tied _Interceptor_'s crew up with rope and set them by the railing as they sailed away from the broken, destroyed boat.

Robin stood in a corner and looked over the saddened crew of the _Interceptor_. She noticed someone missing. Who was it? Her eyes counted the crew once more and she realized who was gone. Will!

"Any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters!" said Pintel, brandishing his gun as he strode around the captured crew. Elizabeth, having realized Will's absence as well, ran out from under the rope just as the _Interceptor_ was blown to smithereens.

Elizabeth ran screaming at Barbossa. He caught her.

"Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair now you return the favor," he said before thrusting her into a group of pirates, who eagerly began grabbing at her, laughing madly.

"Barbossa!" a voice cried out. Everyone looked up to see Will on the edge of the ship. He stepped down and aimed his pistol at Barbossa. "She goes free."

"What's in yer head, boy?" asked Barbossa.

"She goes free."

"Ye've only got one shot and we can't die," said Barbossa. Will glanced at Jack.

"Don't do anything stupid," whispered Jack pleadingly, clasping his hands together.

Will leapt back up onto the side of the ship. "You can't, I can," he said, aiming the gun at his head.

"Like that," said Jack.

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa. Jack ran over in front of Barbossa quickly.

"No one! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch." He pointed at Will, raising an eyebrow convincingly.

"My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!" continued Will. Barbossa grinned.

"Aaaahh yes. Ye'll be the one Miss Turlo was telling me about," he said evilly, gesturing at Robin. All eyes turned to the uncomfortable girl at the end of the crowd who squirmed, eyes on the deck and mumbled a low 'yes'.

"Name yer terms boy."

"Elizabeth goes free!" said Will immediately.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Will looked around, seeing Jack pointing at himself urgently.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!"

Barbossa smirked, walking forward as Jack made a few feeble attempts to get Will's attention once more.

"Agreed," he said evilly.

A while later they found themselves approaching a small sandy deserted island. Elizabeth stood out on a plank being egged on to jump by the by the pirates. Robin was standing next to Ragetti and Pintel, who were jeering at Elizabeth. Jack was surrounded by a large group of pirates and was joining in. Robin watched sullenly as Elizabeth was forced to remove the purple dress Barbossa had made her wear and fall off of the plank in her small white under dress. Then the two pirates on either side of her pushed her forward.

"Hey! Why am I going?" she exclaimed, looking at Barbossa.

"Ye kept yer deal and we kept ours. 'So far as I can se there's no more use we have fer ye…unless of course ye wish to stay for…informal purposes," he said with a sneer. The other pirates chuckled evilly. Robin straightened up.

"Nevermind, I'm going," she said, turning to walk onto the plank.

"But now that ye mention it I'm not so sure I wan' ye ter leave. This plan sounds pretty damn good to us, don' it boys?" Barbossa called out. The men let out a cry and moved forward to grab Robin, but she broke into a run and jumped off of the end of the plank into the blue Caribbean waters.

Robin swam to shore where Elizabeth was standing. She rung out her clothes as best she could while still wearing them, blinking the saltwater out of her eyes.

"Well…that went well…" she muttered, looking back.

"I assume you're being sarcastic?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah…course…" said Robin. She squinted, seeing another person fall off of the plank. "Oh damn, here comes Jack." She turned to Elizabeth, "Er…goodbye," she said before running off into the trees.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Well, there you are. The new and improved chapter of I, Pirate. Another one anyway. REVIEW!**


	10. Anger

****

remialcsiD: .naebbiraC eht fo setariP nwo t'noD

!yojnE

A wet, angry, disgraced Jack waded up to the sandy shore of the small island and threw his sopping effects onto the sand along with the severed rope that had bound his hands. He lifted his dreadlocked head to look back at the now-retreating _Black Pearl_.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," he said solemnly to Elizabeth. Sighing, she walked over to him.

"Look, I'm sure you'll find it again. We'll have to. In order to save Will, that is," she said. He looked at her hopelessly.

"And 'ow do you think we'll do that?" he asked.

"Well with Robin I'm sure the three of us can come up with some sort of escape plan. I mean you _did_ escape from this island once on your own," said Elizabeth. Jack's expression turned from solemnity, to annoyance, to anger.

"Where is she? Where is that cocky little devil girl?" he spat in anger, glaring at Elizabeth.

The governor's daughter closed her mouth, pointing dumbly towards the trees. Jack unsheathed his sword, stalking into the trees.

Robin was situated high up in one of the palm trees, holding onto the top for dear life, trying to shield her body with the leaves. Jack smiled an insane smirk, walking slowly, eyes wide, through the thin forest.

"Rrooooobbbbbbbiiinnnnnnn! Oh Rrrrrrrrooooooooooobbbbbiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Come out come out wherever ye are! Come on now luv, don't be shy! I just want ta see ye fer a minute," he said, looking around slowly.

Robin grabbed onto another leaf, shielding her face in fright. She'd only seen Jack when he was plotting something. God knew how he was when he was furiously enraged. She swallowed.

"Now now luv. Ye know I don' take to treason too kindly," said Jack.

"What do you want then?" asked Robin daringly. Jack looked up at her and a kind of raging fire sprang into his eyes although he was still smiling oddly.

"I want an explanation," he said, dropping the smile.

"Or what?" asked Robin.

"Or I'll be forced to hurt you. Very…very…_very_ badly," he said in a strained voice. "And don' test me, luv. I will. I have, and I will, no matter who it is."

Robin climbed down the wooden trunk slowly, hopping two feet to the ground and facing him coolly.

"Go on then, do your worst," she said, standing up straight, looking into his fiery brown eyes. He looked into her cold, emotionless ones and softened a little.

"Jus' tell me why you told 'im about everything," he said in a calmer voice. Robin looked away.

"I told him I'd tell him everything if he promised not to hurt you," she said. Jack stood there in silence for a moment.

"Wha'?" he asked. Robin glanced at him.

"I knew the first thing he'd do would be to kill you along with everyone on the ship and find the medallion…so I bargained…"

"Why?" asked Jack, reaching out and turning her head towards him so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You were my first friend in this goddamn time…and…"

"And, luv?"

"I think I might have feelings for you…" said Robin. Jack looked at her.

"Yer jokin, righ' luv?" he asked. Robin sighed.

"Yes, I'm just joking!" she exclaimed, force-laughing loudly. "I'll see you later Jack!"

She turned and stalked off towards the other side of the island. Jack stood motionless, watching her leave. He was about to walk after her when Elizabeth suddenly stormed up to him, demanding he get her off this island the way he got off last time immediately.

**I've tried making this one longer. Sentinel Sparrow, I was looking over my reviews and you've reviewed every single chapter since chapter 2. Thank you for sticking with this story as a loyal R&R'r should. I salute you.**

**I'll try and update to the end by next weekend, cause I'm going to camp for three weeks then I'll be here, gone, here, gone on and off. HERE'S TO A QUICK FINISH!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Rum

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC.**

Another speedy update before I leave! ENJOY!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Robin sat on the wet sand along the edge of the water, staring off into the distance and thinking.

_(Troy…Clay…Wirf…God I miss them. I wonder if they're tryin' to fix the damn MDT. What if they're in jail? What if I never get back? What about Jack? Wait…who cares about Jack? He's a stupid bastard ignorant arse, he is. I might've just ruined any chances we had for saving Will…so this is what guilt feels like)_ she thought. She began to sing to herself in a semi-quiet tone.

"All by myself. Don't wanna be all by myself anymore."

Robin sat there for a long time. Eventually, it was dark and she decided sitting all by herself wouldn't do any good. She stood up, stretching and sighing. Then she heard something, sounded like singing, from the other side of the island.

"_Yo ho, YO HO! A pirate's life for me!_

_We pillage, we plunder and rifle and loot!_

_DRINK UP me hearties yo ho!_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot!_

_DRINK UP me hearties YO HO!"_

_(If Jack managed to get that little priss drunk, I'll kiss 'im) _ thought Robin, walking towards the flickering fire the two had obviously lit.

As she approached, she could make out two figures dancing around the large bonfire. Well…she certainly owed Jack a kiss because that priss was the drunkest woman Robin had ever laid eyes on. Jack looked up as she neared the fire, laughing.

"Well 'ello there Miss Sad-and-Sulky," he said, poking her teasingly.

"Where'd you get all of this rum?" asked Robin in surprise, gesturing at the bottles Jack and Elizabeth were holding.

"Hidden warehouse," said Jack. Robin grinned in a pleading way.

"Umm…got anymore?"

Jack grinned and pulled out a large brown bottle. Robin grabbed it, chugging half of it down in one gulp gratefully.

_One hour later:_

"So I says to meself I says 'Here now, why am I in the closet with a can o' shavin' cream?' and just then, Troy bursts in with shavin' cream all down 'is front. So I says to 'im I says 'Now isn't that funny? You're covered in shavin' cream an' 'ere I am with an empty can!'" said Robin, laughing raucously.

Jack, and Elizabeth joined in, though neither of them knew what the bloody hell shaving cream was. Elizabeth ran off to get some more rum out of the warehouse, leaving Jack and Robin staring into the fire alone. They sat in silence for a moment until Jack spoke.

"Robin, do ye really love me?" he asked. Robin giggled, swigging down some more rum.

"Yes my lovely pirate captain," she said drunkenly, hiccupping and laying onto his lap. Jack adjusted her so she was leaning on his shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"You're not just saying that because you're drunk?" he asked. Robin laughed.

"Silly Jackie, I never get drunk," she said, kissing his cheek. Jack sighed, smirked at her, and kissed her lips deeply. She giggled.

"Why aren't ye a cop anymore?" he asked. Robin shrugged.

"When I was little, I had four friends. Del Spooner, Clay Donner, Troy Kirty, and Leon Wirflo. We grew up together, but when we graduated, we separated and lost touch. Spooner and me became cops and continued to work together.

One day, I was walkin' down the street an' two men ran into me. I found out that they were Troy an' Clay. They told me to help them get this radio inside the police station. So, I let 'em in and go' 'em to the surveillance center. They got the radio an' we were leavin' when all the squad came in and surrounded us.

I was proclaimed guilty of helping them get a cop radio that monitored where all the cops were when. We were sent to jail and I was fired. Well, of course we broke out in a few minutes and we took Leon with us cause he was in the neighboring cell, see? Anyway, so we've been stealing ever since. We're also the main intelligence on the city. We know all that goes on there."

Robin grinned proudly, taking another big swig of her rum. When Elizabeth returned in a few minutes, they both passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Good, no? Yes? REVIEW!**


	12. Navy

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC!**

Thirty reviews? Thank you! New record! Just for that I'll try to update the rest of the story before camp…five days from now. Then I won't be back til like July. Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Robin twitched, opening her eyes to the bright glare of the sun. Her head began to pound horribly as she sat up and she clutched it, letting out a moan. The explosions weren't helping either…wait…_explosions?_

She shot to her feet despite her hangover, turning in time to see Elizabeth throw another barrel onto the gigantic bonfire. A bonfire that most likely was burning the food, the shade, and…oh no…_NOT THE RUM!_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, stumbling through the sand towards the idiotic girl.

"I'm merely ridding us of what we do not need and making a smoke signal that could save us," replied Elizabeth, tossing another crate of rum onto the fire. It created another explosion causing a few planks of wood to cave in, resulting in an eruption of cinders. Robin's mouth was open in horror as she ran back to the beach, spotting Jack laying a ways away. She sprinted over to him, dropping to her knees and shaking him.

"JACK! JACK! COME ON YE GREAT LUMP WAKE UP! THE RUM IS GONE!"

Well, _that_ woke him up instantly. His brown eyes opened immediately and he shot to his feet, running towards Elizabeth, arms flailing. Robin followed quickly.

"NO! STOP! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!" he yelled, reaching Elizabeth. "What are ye doing? Ye've burnt all the food…the shade…the _RUM_!"

"Yes, the rum is gone!" yelled Elizabeth triumphantly.

"Why is the rum gone?" asked Jack angrily.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most _respectable_ of men into complete scoundrels. _Two_, that signal is over 1000 feet high. The _entire_ royal navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is _even_ the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But _WHY_ is the _RUM_ gone?" asked Jack, gesturing at the burning pile imploringly.

"_WHY?_ The rum never harmed you! _WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BURN IT ALL_?" cried Robin, almost in tears. "Now we'll have to die sober!" Elizabeth rounded on her in shock.

"_ROBIN?_ I am astonished! I thought that a respectable lady like you would never even _think_ of drinking a single drop of that disgusting poison! I'm surprised at you!" she said haughtily. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Respectable? Me? I think you've got me confused with someone else, dear lady," she said, turning and walking off. Elizabeth scoffed and sat down on the sand.

"Just you wait _Captain_ Sparrow. Keep a weather eye open, maybe two and you will see white sails on that horizon," she said proudly. Jack was struck dumb with incredulity. He began taking his pistol out, brandishing it threateningly, coming to his senses, and stuffing it back into his belt, throwing his arms in the air and stalking off after Robin for the other side of the island.

" How can she _do_ that? That was our only way to survive!" ranted Robin incredulously. "It's inhumane!"

"I _know_!" said Jack angrily. He began mocking her. "_Must have been terrible Jack. Must have been terrible,_ WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" he yelled, turning around and yelling back at the small speck of Elizabeth that was still visible on the beach far off.

"When did she say that?" asked Robin. Jack glanced at her.

"Last night when we were drunk. _Must have been terrible for you to be trapped here on this island again, Jack_." He turned back, staring at the governor's daughter in anger when Robin tapped his shoulder, staring out at the ocean.

"What?" asked Jack turning. A naval ship lay anchored a ways beyond the reef with two dinghy boats rowing ashore. Jack and Robin stared.

"There'll be no livin' with her after this," said Jack. Robin nodded.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The naval officers helped Elizabeth gently into the first dinghy. Robin and Jack were roughly shoved into the second one.

"Really, you gentlemen are so polite to a lady," said Robin sarcastically, batting her eyelashes dramatically. The guards glared at her. Jack snorted. They turned to him.

"You, pirate, keep your wench quiet if you want her to keep her tongue," said one of them, whipping out a knife threateningly. "Now row."

Jack's smirk dropped as he grabbed an oar. The other officer grabbed an oar as the first officer pulled Robin over onto his knee, holding the knife to her throat. They began to row towards the ship. Robin glared at the officer holding her as he stared at Jack evilly.

"Pity…such a pretty gel, really. Piracy always brings down the good'uns," he said to his cohort. Robin kept her mouth shut, knowing that any wrong move would only be bad.

Finally, the two dinghies were lifted aboard the large naval ship. As Elizabeth exited her's, Governor Swann immediately began hugging her unmercifully. Norrington the Sundae looked equally concerned for her. Robin and Jack were then hoisted aboard roughly, Robin edging away from the officers as soon as they hit the wooden deck. Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann both turned and glared at them.

"Well, nice to see you to," said Robin, holding out her hand. Norrington looked at her warily, as if still concerned for her sanity. She rolled one eye and grinned madly just to set him off. It worked.

"Well, all sail for Port Royal!" announced the Governor, clapping his hands together. Elizabeth opened her mouth in disbelief.

"But we've got to save Will!" she exclaimed.

"No, you're safe now. We will return to port Royal immediately. Not go gallivanting after pirates!" he said forcefully.

"Then we condemn him to death!" yelled Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Murtogg and Mullroy had escorted Robin and Jack to a group of guards, guarding them so that they wouldn't escape.

Robin struggled to see over the wall of officers when she felt a mysterious hand running over her backside. She stood stock-still, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling. If she acted, she'd condemn them. She had to put up with it. Jack was listening to the conversation outside the wall of guards, a smirk crossing his face.

"Bet you Norrington speaks next," he whispered to Robin.

"The boy's fate is regrettable," said the Governor. Jack cursed under his breath. "But then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue _me_! To prevent anything from happening to me!" whined Elizabeth. Jack chose that moment to intervene.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," he started, walking over to Norrington. Murtogg and Mullroy followed him closely, leaving Robin alone with the two guards from the dinghy. The more-hated of the two smirked at her and she edged towards the other, her eyes fixed on him warily. Jack went on, unaware of the mute events behind him. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's _very_ unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. _The Black Pearl_. The last _real _pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" He looked rapidly from Norrington to the Governor and back again, the smile leaving his face momentarily.

The guard next to Robin edged nearer to her, staring straight ahead, but she could still see the smirk on his face. She edged away a bit more.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," said the Commodore, walking away. Elizabeth hurried forward.

"Commodore, I beg you. Please do this. For me…a…as a wedding gift."

Norrington turned at that last statement. Jack looked at her, slightly surprised. Robin, though primarily occupied with the officer, still had to stop herself from vomiting and gagging at the same time. The guard on the other side of Robin, who had been taking a drink, suddenly spat it out all over the deck.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" asked the Governor, astonished.

"I am," she said, breathlessly. An idiotic grin crossed Jack's face.

"Oh a wedding, I LOVE WEDDINGS! DRINKS ALL AROUND!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around.

Robin smiled, but that smile soon vanished as the guard moved his hand closer and closer to her chest. She turned and smacked him in the stomach, immediately causing the officer on her other side to take her wrist. The afflicted officer grabbed her other wrist and turned to the front of the ship.

"Commodore!" he yelled. "This one 'ere was trying to escape!"

Norrington turned again and saw him holding Robin in a strong grip. Jack looked down from the helm and saw her.

_(She jus' can't keep out o' trouble fer too long can she?)_

"Gentlemen, please lock that one up in the cabin. Make sure she doesn't escape…_again_," said Norrington carelessly.

They pushed Robin into a room with many cabinets surrounding her. She shrieked in anger and sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. The ship rocked and a small green bottle rolled out of a cabinet to her feet. She picked it up, reading the label.

Rum…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

That night, Jack swaggered about the ship, looking for Robin. He approached the cabin the officers had thrown her in and opened the door.

_(Idiots must have forgotten to lock it)_ he thought, smirking as he entered, looking around.

Bottles were everywhere. There must have been about twenty. The many cabinet doors were open and swaying with the gentle rhythmic rock of the ship. In the middle of the room lay Robin, a green glass bottle in each hand. One was half full, the other nearly empty. Jack approached her cautiously.

"Robin, luv, 'ave you been drinking rum _all_ day?" he asked slowly. Robin sat up a little and giggled, her eyes out of focus.

"Hic, Jack! 'S abou' time ya go' 'ere! Ye missed the parade, hic!" She leaned forward, her head drooping, making her giggle louder. Jack sat beside her, holding her steady.

"Why did ye go an' drink more than ye could 'andle?" he asked. She shrugged, one eye drifting off to the side.

"After tha' damn officer kep' gropin me I guess I felt I needed it," she said, holding up a finger. "You know I think it's agains' the navy code of honoristic behaviorals to sexually harass a pris'ner, ye know?" she said drunkenly. Jack looked at her.

"What officer?"

"The one 'oo wan'ed to take out my tongue," she said, sticking out said muscle and flicking it around, giggling. Jack nodded, catching her head as it drooped again.

"Ye do know tha' ye'll be in worse pain tomorrow than wha' ye suffered this mornin'," he said. Robin shrugged.

"I find tha' if ye drink rum while ye're havin' a hangover, the hangover ya gots, jus' disappears," she said, yawning. Then, without warning, she keeled over backwards in sleep. Jack laid her down gently, thinking.

_(Oh God. I think I'm rubbin' off on her. Tha's not good…)_ he thought guiltily. _(I wonder where tha' guard's sleepin. 'E's not goin ta like waking up with no clothes to sand in his bed I'll bet…)_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW CHERIES!**


	13. Final Battle

****

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC. Tsk tsk…too bad…

Gonna try and finish the story before I go to camp! Probably won't succeed! Whaa!

And I think this is the second to last chapter of I, Pirate. I've forgotten if there is an epilogue, but I think there is. Thank you all for sticking with me and I'll try and work on the sequel or something while I'm away. Thank you and g'nighty.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Robin woke up the next evening, having slept through the worst of her hangover with her head barely hurting at all. She staggered out on deck, spotting Jack standing at the railing, staring out at the ocean. She strode up to him.

"Hey Jack, my head only hurts half as much as it did yesterday. So there," she said in a mocking voice. He turned to face her with a serious look on his face. Not too serious or it would be odd. Just a kind of sober-serious look.

"Robin, I've jus' been thinkin' 'bout what ye said to me on the islan'," said Jack soberly. Robin frowned.

"What did I say? I always forget what I say...why is that?" She went silent, thinking.

"Ye said tha' ye loved me," said Jack. Robin looked over.

"Oh, did I?" she asked musingly. "Must be true then." Jack glanced at her.

"Ye were drunk ou' of yer mind," he said. Robin nodded.

"Yeah. I never lie when I'm drunk," she said with a smirk, leaning over, grabbing his head, and pulling him into a kiss.

Jack was surprised for a minute, then moved his arms around her waist and tightened his grip on her. He moved his tongue to her lips, asking for entrance. Robin parted her teeth and entered her own tongue into his mouth.

They stood like that for a while before moving into Jack's temporary cabin. That would be a night to remember for Robin…

****

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Commodore Norrington went about waking the soldiers and informing them that Isla de Muerta would be reached within the day. He proceeded to Jack Sparrow's cabin.

The Commodore stopped in front of the door and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. A string of curses could be heard as footsteps moved to the door. It opened to reveal a disheveled Jack standing with pants loosely on and no shirt, as though he had dressed in a hurry.

"_Wha' do ye want?_" he asked in a slurr.

"We shall have arrived at the Isla de Muerta by the end of the day," said the Commodore in a pompous manner

"Oh, _fascinating_!" said Jack sarcastically, slamming the door in his face.

Norrington rolled his eyes, moving on to Robin's cabin. He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. No answer. He opened the door a little to see if she was asleep. The room was empty.

In a panic, Norrington rushed back to Jack's room, hammering on the door.

"WHAT DO YE BLOODY WANT?" yelled Jack, swinging the door open in a rage.

" Miss Turlo is not in her cabin!" said Norrington frantically. A smirk appeared on Jack's face.

"That's 'cause she be in _mine_," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

He closed the door quickly, leaving Norrington with many disturbing images racing through his head. He began to walk away when Jack opened his door once more.

"Oh an' Norry, if ye can't find tha' officer…Welhilm or something, 'e's locked in the brig with no clothes," he said before closing the door again.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Later that night, all of the soldiers and sailors were gathered on deck looking at the mouth of the cave on Isla de Muerta.

"Who is to go ashore?" asked Norrington. Half the soldiers, Elizabeth, Robin, and, of course, Jack all volunteered.

"Elizabeth, darling, I would rather you stay aboard ship. We'll be sure to retrieve Mr. Turner alive for you," said Governor Swann. Elizabeth protested strongly, but she was held back while everyone else climbed into the rowboats. The small fleet rowed up to the mouth of the cave and floated there, waiting.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush," said Norrington.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," piped in Jack. "I go in. Miss Turlo comes too, or course. I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You an' your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus ou' o' them with your little cannons, aye. What do ye have ta lose?" He smirked at the Commodore innocently.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," said Norrington stonily, glaring at the flamboyant pirate.

"Now, to be quite honest with ye, there's still a slight risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore," said Jack slyly, silently bending the Commodore to his will. It worked.

Norrington quickly sent a rowboat back to tell the soldiers aboard the _Dauntless_ to make sure Elizabeth was kept somewhere safe.

Jack and Robin switched rowboats with two soldiers, including the groper, whom Robin 'accidentally' pushed into the water. Jack took the oars and began rowing them towards the large cave as Robin steered, both with matching smug looks on their faces.

They exited the rowboat, hurrying to the hole in the cave wall that displayed the scene of the pirates doing the ritual once more, but with the right blood this time. Jack turned to Robin.

"I don't want you getting hurt, luv. So just…stay 'ere until I get out. If anything should happen, get the boat and leave." He glanced back at Will, who was standing next to Barbossa behind the large chest. "It's alright to leave them to die," he said, pointing at Will and the pirates.

Robin stifled a laugh, leaning in and kissing Jack. The pirate captain sighed, breaking off, looking into Robin's eyes for a moment, and jumping through the hole into the main cave. He began pushing his way through the crowd of chanting pirates to the hill of coins in the center of the cave.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse. Excuse me," he muttered, shoving the other pirates out of the way. All eyes turned to him as a silence overtook the crowd.

"Jack!" yelled Will, looking up.

"It's not possible," said Barbossa, staring at the swaying pirate in complete disbelief.

"Not _probable_," corrected Jack, walking forward.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will.

Bo'sun had put a steel hand on Jack's shoulder, hindering him from walking any further.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised, and you get to die for her just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really. Except for Elizabeth who is in fact a _woman_."

"Shut up! Ye're next!" yelled Barbossa angrily. He went back to the matter of cutting Will's throat.

"Ye don' want to be doing tha' mate," said Jack, holding up his hand, a pained expression on his face. Barbossa looked up.

"No, I _really_ think I do," he said, turning back to Will.

"Your funeral," said Jack, clasping his hands together behind his back, looking around innocently. Barbossa rolled his eyes, turning back to Jack.

"_WHY_ don't I want to be doin' it?" he asked in annoyance.

"Well beca--" started Jack, stepping forward. He stopped, noticing he was being held back by Bo'sun's hand, and promptly slapped it before continuing. " Because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore waiting for you."

A murmur ran throughout the crowd of pirates. Jack climbed up the pile of gold to where Barbossa stood.

Robin had remained with the boat, looking through the gap in the rock that they had used earlier. She smiled at Jack's antics, trying hard not to laugh out loud. Seeing that all of the pirates were completely distracted, she climbed away from the hole, deciding to explore the cave. After all, it's not like you're in a pirate's cave filled with treasure everyday.

She turned and walked down a long dark passageway that seemed to curve around the cave with the pirates. Robin hoped she'd find gold of some kind at the end of it. Then, if, in Jack's words, "anything should happen", it wouldn't be a complete loss.

She stumbled over an uneven spot in the rock floor, turning a corner. Before her was a large pile of gold coins and gems, sparkling in the faint light of a torch on the wall. Robin approached the pile, not hesitating one second to begin shoving rubies and emeralds into her boots. She reached out for some coins when something caught her eye. A golden handle welded into the rock. She backed up, looking around the entire wall. It seemed to be a door in the stone.

Robin grabbed a few last diamonds and sapphires before reaching out and turning the handle, opening the stone door. As she had suspected, it opened into the main chamber on the opposite side of the golden pile with the chest. She climbed out, looking around.

Something was going on on the other side of the center of the cave. She climbed up the pile of gold quickly, slipping a little on the many coins. When she reached the top, she spotted Will and Elizabeth both fighting a group of pirates while Jack and Barbossa were dueling along the wall.

"What did I miss?" she asked herself in slight surprise. She watched as Jack drove Barbossa further up a pile of treasure into a patch of moonlight. As the curse intended, Barbossa turned skeletal, rips of clothing hanging off of his ribcage. Jack drove him further back.

Robin gasped.

Jack had entered the moonlight and, instead of remaining as he was, he too turned skeletal. Robin looked away, back to Will, who had stuffed a bomb into the center of a skeletal pirate connected to two others by a large gold bar, pushed them out of the moonlight. The pirate groped along his stomach hurriedly, searching for the bomb. He looked up as he realized he couldn't reach it.

"No fair," he said before being blown to smithereens along with the two pirates beside him.

Will slit his hand with the sacrificial knife and tossed his bloodstained coin to Robin. She caught it and threw it into the chest, looking back at the last fighting duo. Jack and Barbossa both moved steadily closer to the pile. Jack caught the knife from Will, slit his hand, and tossed the coin to Robin, who caught it. Barbossa cocked his gun and pointed it at Robin. Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Barbossa.

A shot rang out.

Robin looked down at herself. She wasn't the one bleeding.

Barbossa blinked, looking away from her and down at himself, pulling back his coat to reveal a spreading bloodstain on his shirt right over his heart. He looked at Jack's smoking pistol, then at it's holder.

"I feel…cold…" he said. His eyes went cross-eyed as the no-longer cursed pirate fell back onto the pile of coins. A green apple fell from his lifeless hand, rolling into the water. Robin rushed over to Jack.

"Well, I think he's dead now," she said observantly. Jack grinned and kissed her.

"Come on, luv. This stuff isn't going to steal itself," he said, smirking. They both set about rummaging through the piles of treasure, grabbing odds and ends and stuffing them into their clothing. Jack got a crown and placed it lopsidedly on his head. Robin looked at him and laughed.

"If this stuff costs a lot now, just think of what it'll cost in my time!" she exclaimed excitedly. Jack's face fell slightly.

"So…so ye're goin back to 2035 if ye get the opportunity?" he asked. Robin frowned.

"Oh, I forgot all about going back. I…I don't know if I want to or not now…" she said in confusion. Robin knew only two things at the moment. She wanted Jack, and she wanted home. She knew he would never leave his own century, not even for all the gold in the world. While she thought, Jack walked over to Will, who was watching Elizabeth walk away.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it," he said to Will. "Now if you would be so kind as to drop me off at my ship."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The foursome left the cave in a small rowboat, Jack staring bleakly off at the empty space of sea where his beloved _Black Pearl_ had floated mere hours earlier.

"I'm sorry, Jack," said Elizabeth pityingly.

"They done what's right by them, can' expect more'n that," replied Jack in a solemn voice. This left the figures in the small rowboat with the same thought. Captain Jack Sparrow would indeed be hung, Robin Turlo by his side.

****

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**REVIEW CHERIES!**


	14. The Escape

**Disclaimer: Don't own POTC.**

NO! IT'S OVER! Last chapter people! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing so I got more than ten and the sequel will be up by New Years…that's bad for you but good for me (I have a long time til the deadline yay!). Enjoy cheries!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Robin reached the _Dauntless_ and Jack and Robin were immediately locked in a cabin since the brig was filled with Barbossa's former crew. Will was granted clemency for his services to the Governor of Port Royal in assisting the return of his daughter. He and Elizabeth were free to roam the ship as they pleased, leaving Jack and Robin to stay in the same room day after day until they reached Port Royal for the hanging.

One cloudy day found Jack and Robin sitting on opposite sides of the room, rolling an empty bottle to each other as the ship rocked.

"So, have you made your decision yet?" asked Jack, rolling the bottle over to her.

"What decision?" asked Robin, leaning to receive it.

"To stay here or not," said Jack solemnly. Robin thought, rolling the bottle to him.

"I'm going home," she said after a moment. Jack looked at the bottle sadly.

"Oh."

"But only until I get everything there settled out. Then I'll come back here and find you," said Robin quickly, smiling. Jack nodded, but his hopes remained sunk. They sat in silence for a while, mutely rolling the bottle back and forth.

"Robin, what's the future like?" asked Jack. He very much wished to know what would make his beloved want to return rather than stay with him. Robin caught the bottle, pausing.

"Oh, it's nothin' special. Cars, motorcycles, crowded streets, skyscrapers, earphones--" she stopped suddenly, the bottle rolling out of her hands across the room, a look of triumphance crossing her face. Jack looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just remembered something…nothing important, though," said Robin vaguely, but she continued smiling slyly, her hand messing with something inside of her pocket.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They arrived in Port Royal a few days later. Jack and Robin were carried off to the jail for a day until the hanging. The soldiers placed them in separate cells, locking them in with stony faces.

"You, stop smiling," said one of them, pointing at Robin warningly. She narrowed her eyes at him as he left.

After making sure he was gone, Robin immediately began rummaging in her pocket, pulling out a small earphone. She put the tiny device in her ear and dialed a number, every fiber of her being praying. She waited.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello?"_ asked a bored voice. Robin had to keep from screaming in excitement.

"Wirf! It's Robin!" she hissed quickly into the earphone.

The other end went silent. An excited voice on the other end of the phone could be heard chattering to others in the room. Suddenly the earphone was picked up.

"_ROBIN? WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?"_ exclaimed Clay's voice in astonishment.

"God, Clay. There's no need to yell. It's good to hear you too. Why isn't the stupid MDT working?" asked Robin.

"_We need to know the time and lace where you are._"

"I'm in Port Royal, Jamaica in the Caribbean year…hold on a sec," said Robin, looking around. She crawled over to the neighboring cell and looked in at the sleeping ragged man lying against the wall.

"OI! YOU! What year is it?" she called. The man shot awake, staring at her oddly.

"God, you must be going mad. It's 1742!" he yelled. Robin crawled back into the center of her cell, speaking into the earphone.

"Year 1742, got it?" she asked. The man was staring at her, clearly thinking she was talking to herself, not being able to see the earphone.

"_What day?"_ asked Clay.

"OI! WHAT DAY?" yelled Robin, looking back up at the man.

"It's the 14th of August you crazy loony!" he yelled back.

_(Why does everyone in this town think I'm crazy? First the Commodore, now this bozo)_ thought Robin to herself, turning back away from the man.

"August 14th, Clay," she said.

"_So, we'll come right now to get you,"_ said Clay.

"NO! Not yet. See, me and a friend of mine are going to be hung tomorrow. Could you make a dramatic entrance in…oh…say…a helicopter and swoop down to get me? Him too if the situation is bad. We can drop him off in his ship, it's somewhere in the Caribbean we're sure," said Robin, smirking at the idea.

"_Alright…we'll come tomorrow. But it's gonna be a little hard to get a stupid helicopter in for the 'grand entrance',"_ said Clay, laughing.

"Thanks guys. I only realized yesterday that I still had this earphone on me. Thank God Alltel improved the service fields or I might not be talkin'. _Thank you future_!"

"_Alright then. See you tomorrow, Rob! Bye!"_

"TA!" said Robin, hanging up. She sighed, putting the earphone back into her pocket and leaning up against the stone wall of the cell. Tomorrow would be good…

"Oi, Robin!"

Robin turned her head to see Jack motioning to her. She crawled up to the bars of her cell, looking over at him.

"Wha'?" she asked.

"Use tha' little lock pick o' your's to get us out!" said Jack. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You said it was too small!" she said.

"Well 'ow else are we supposed to get outta this place?" asked Jack.

"Jack, don't worry. I've got a plan all figured out," said Robin proudly.

"Ye'd better," muttered Jack suspiciously.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next day, several guards escorted Robin and Jack to the gallows. It was a lovely day with clear skies dotted with only a few drifting clouds. Every few minutes a pelican would fly by, crash into something, and fall to the ground. But that didn't really matter at the time.

Jack stood tall, staring out dully at the interested crowd that was gathering around them as a noose was placed around his neck. Robin stood a few feet to his left, staring hopefully at the sky.

_(Come on guys…come on…)_ she thought desperately. The by-now-well-known officer walked over to her, a smirk on his face as he placed the rope over her head.

"Pity…" he muttered, passing his hand over her chest before turning away. Robin tensed. If there was anything she wanted to do before dying it was this.

She turned around and kicked her leg up with all her might into the officer's unguarded crotch, making him collapse to the wooden floor of the gallows, moaning in pain. Jack laughed along with Robin as the injured officer was lifted up and carried away.

A man in a freakish white wig unrolled a long scroll and began to read, his voice quavering slightly. The crowd of people all watched expectantly. Robin could see Will and Elizabeth standing separately in the crowd, watching them worriedly.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you--" started the old man.

"Captain…_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," said Jack exasperatedly, unheard by anyone but Robin, who sniggered.

"--being wanted for crimes against the crown. Such crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature--" continued the man. Robin continued searching the skies for her very _late_ saviors.

"--be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling--"

Robin yawned. Jack looked at her, smirking.

"--impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England--"

"Ah yeah," said Jack, smiling at the memory. Robin glanced at him, eyebrow raised, a grin playing at her lips. Jack caught the executioner's eye and fell silent.

"--arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. Robin Turlo, be it known that you also partook in most of these same crimes, but for not as long. May god have mercy on your souls."

"Finally he's finished!" sighed Robin thankfully. Jack sniggered.

"My list was longer," he said proudly. Robin stuck out her tongue at him.

Suddenly, a roaring noise was heard. The wind abruptly picked up, alarming the crowd. Jack looked around, eyes wide and fearful. Robin opened her mouth in a grateful smile, staring up at the sky.

"MY RIDE IS HERE!" she yelled to Jack over the noise of the helicopter. He looked at her in alarm.

"YOU RIDE A HURRICANE?" he yelled.

It arose from behind the fort, a sleek black helicopter, fins whirling at high speed. And at the wheel were Clay and Troy, grinning like idiots at the crowd's surprise. They steered over to the wall of the fort and dropped a rope ladder down next to the water.

Robin looked down at her hands, then at the noose. She turned to Jack.

"How are we supposed to get out?" she asked. Jack shrugged.

Suddenly Will jumped onto the platform, slitting the ropes and motioning for them to follow him. The threesome ran towards the seaside wall of the fort, fighting off the various officers that tried to attack them. They emerged out by the wall and were immediately bombarded by guards. Robin made it to the ladder, but Jack and Will found themselves surrounded by guards.

"I thought we might have to endure some ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you," said the Commodore, walking over and speaking to Will. Robin turned back, watching.

"Commodore, since I'm leaving, may I have a last word with Jack?" asked Robin. The Commodore looked over at her.

"You're not going anywhere. You will be hung," he said. Suddenly, a large bald man holding a very intimidating gun fell down beside her, aiming the gun at the Commodore.

"This lot givin you trouble, Rob?" asked Clay. Robin held up her hand.

"No, they're letting me have a last word with Jack before I leave," she said, staring at the Commodore. He pursed his lips, but his eyes were on the gun.

"You have five minutes," he said, opening his line of guards to let Jack out. Robin led the pirate captain away from the others and kissed him deeply.

"Now, I'm leaving to go back. I may not return for a long time. And…if I can't get back…for whatever reason…I just want you to know…that I love you," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you too, Robin," said Jack, embracing her in a deeper kiss. After a few minutes they separated, backing a step away from each other. "I want you to take this," said Jack, holding out one of his many rings. A silver one with an embedded emerald. "Don't forget me."

"I won't," said Robin. "After all, who can forget the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?"

She kissed him one more time and ran over to the rope ladder, climbing onto it. Clay grabbed a hold as well, shouting something inaudible up to Troy, who steered the helicopter away from the wall towards a hole in the sky. Robin and Clay climbed up the ladder into the helicopter. Robin looked back one last time to see Jack falling off of the wall. She sighed in relief when she spotted him resurface, turning to see the _Black Pearl_ emerging from behind a cliff.

_(Remember me…)_ she thought as they entered the portal, leaving Port Royal behind.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**The End…NOT YET! I've still got the epilogue. It'll be up as soon as humanly possible! Then I'll see you all in July! Yay! REVIEW CHERIES!**


	15. Epilogue

****

Dislcaimer: Don't own POTC, don't own I, Robot.

Last chappy. So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good bye! Good bye! Good bye! Good bye!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Three months later:_

Clay, Troy, and Wirf were sat around the house they shared, limbs thrown over armrests, papers littering the floor everywhere. There was a loud creak as Robin came in the door, allowing it to slam behind her as she stomped over to an armchair and flopped down on it sideways. The boys looked up at her.

"Oi, Rob. Where were you?" asked Clay.

"Doctor's office," muttered Robin carelessly.

"And?" asked Wirf.

"…Well I ain't dying," said Robin.

"Well what do you have?" asked Clay.

"None of your business! God!" yelled Robin frustratedly.

"You know, you've been acting all depressed lately. What's up?" asked Troy, leaning over.

"Nothing," muttered Robin, flipping over and laying her head on her arm..

"You haven't smiled once since before the MDT incident," pointed out Wirf.

"I know," said Robin sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy.

"NOTHING!" yelled Robin.

"It's that pirate isn't it?" said Clay knowingly. Robin fell silent, turning away from them all. "You told us all about him. Why don't you go back?"

"Because I can't now!" yelled Robin.

"Why can you not now?" asked Wirf. "What's stopping you?"

"His child that's what!" yelled Robin, her voice cracking.

Clay, Troy, and Wirf sat in an awkward silence as the impact of this statement hit them. Troy was the first to recover.

"Well…now we know it wasn't the stomach flu," he said with a weak smile. No one laughed. Wirf walked over, kneeling beside the chair and placing his arm around her, rubbing her back as she let out a few sobs. Clay turned to Troy, smacking the back of his head, standing, and joining Leon Wirflo by their stricken friend.

"So it's his…" he said.

"Yeah…" said Robin.

"Now you _have_ to go back!" said Wirf. Robin sat up.

"NO! He won't like being tied down. He's a pirate, the nomadic type. He likes going where he wants when he wants. And if I agreed to that I still wouldn't like rotting away in Tortuga as he goes off on great adventures, returning every few months. No, no…we'll raise her here. But if worst comes to worst, we'll go back there and drop her with Will and Elizabeth. They owe me. And as long as we're raising her here one of you has to stay back with me. I need help with this!" she said, looking at them all. The three boys nodded, smiling at her.

"When is it due?" asked Clay.

"About six months from now," said Robin. She sat up, holding her knees to her chest and moaning. "Oh what am I going to do…" Clay looked into her eyes, a kind smile on his lips.

"Calm down, Robin. It's going to be alright. Now no more talk. This baby is a blessing, not a problem."

Robin nodded, embracing each one of them in turn. They walked upstairs, heading off to bed, not a single one of them aware of the adventures the future would hold for them.

****

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**THE END! SEE YOU ALL IN A MONTH! TA TA M'LOVELIES!**

**REVIEW CHERIES!**


End file.
